The Promise
by charliebobjo
Summary: Rose is on her journey to go kill the man she loves. Her soul mate. Her other half. Well thats what she thinks until someone unexpected shows up to help her. At first she doesn't like it, but will it always be that way?
1. Leaving

This journey was going to be long and hard. Yeah, whatever. I practically owned those words now. Everything in my life had been long and hard, my schooling, practices, friendship, and even love. But this journey, this was going to be the longest and hardest of them all… I was setting out to kill the man I loved. The one that had turned into the thing that I hated above everything else. He had turned into a Strigoi.

I set off along the road leading from St. Vladimir's to the actual road. I was heading off to go to the airport. My destination from there, Siberia.

I knew he was there. That was the first place he would go. He missed it, I had seen it in his eyes before he, um, went Strigoi. So I set off to the airport.

The wind whipped my hair frantically around my face and I had to keep pulling it out of my eyes. The cold wind made my eyes sting and my unclothed skin burn. I blinked the stinging tears out of my eyes. I realized that I had no actual form of transportation to the airport itself. "Damn," I muttered to myself. How am I gonna get there now? Hitchhiking didn't sound that bad but didn't sound really pleasant either. But it was better than this. Too bad there were no flippin' cars on the road. I sighed and continued my walk down the slippery, wet road. The snow was still melting and spring hadn't completely begun yet. Wouldn't I kill for a taxi right now…

An hour passed as I finally saw the opening onto the major road. And there were actual cars there! Hitchhiking time here we go. I prepared my thumb so that I could get a ride when a car horn startled me from behind. I jumped a foot in the air as soon as the car honked. I looked back to see a sleek, black car coming up behind me. I moved to the side of the road so that the car could pass but it didn't. It slowed to a stop right next to me. The darkened window rolled down to show a shadow covered face. The faced moved in the light to reveal dark, messy black hair and bright, emerald green eyes. My eyes rolled as soon as I saw him. He probably wanted his money back or to make sure that I was actually coming back. I really wasn't in the mood since my eyes and face burned like hell.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I snapped.

"That isn't the way you talk to someone who just leant you tons of money and is now offering you a lift to the airport." He smiled that lazy, annoying grin of his.

"That's okay, I can walk or hitchhike… Hey wait! How did you know I was going to the airport? I could've been going anywhere for all you know!" I frowned and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I have my sources," he smiled and instantly I knew who his "sources" were.

"Lissa." I muttered frustrated at her for telling.

"You got me!" He laughed. Then the grin faded and seriousness flashed across his face and eyes. "Rose, you know you don't have to do this. Lissa is really worried about you."

"Ugh… I have to! I promised him! And I know she is worried about me cuz I can feel her in the back of my brain, okay?" I practically shouted and he seemed to flinch.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You can take me to the airport, but no further than that." The smile that lightened his face wasn't his normal lazy one, but was a real, actually happy smile.

I hopped into his car and drove off towards the airport.

**Please Review!!!! I really wanna know if you like it or not so review!!!**

**Thanks, **

**Charliebobjo**


	2. The Plane

"Okay, Adrian. I'm at the airport now… You can pull away and leave now." I said, willing him to leave.

"Yeah, well, I guess I lied. I'm going with you." He smiled and grabbed my bags from the trunk.

"What?! You are not going with me! You just said you were going to drive me here!" I yelled. People were starting to turn and stare at our heated arguments.

"Well, I'm not gonna waste the second ticket to Siberia… So I guess that means I'm going with you…" He smiled that lazy smile and walked up to check my bags in.

"How did you know I was going to Siberia? And you are not going with me!" I snapped again… He just smiled and handed the man our bags and a very large tip. I frowned and crossed my arms. This was going to be a long flight.

I huffed into the airport and went through security. Neither of us said a word the entire way. My stomach growled and I tried to hide it by yawning so that Adrian wouldn't have to talk and buy me more food. Getting me into a bigger bargaining deal than I wanted to be in. He smiled at me, that lazy annoying grin, and steered me towards the food court.

"So… What is my little dhampir hungry for?" He raised his eyebrows in a way only he could. I just glared at him. He chuckled and bought me a hamburger.

"Here… Eat this… It's not as good as the food I could've bought you if you would've gone with me on my jet, but it will have to do for now." He handed me the hamburger and I took it from him angrily. I was too hungry to think about the annoying smile spreading on his face. And to think, he was really serious right before I left. Why couldn't that side come back out again.

"Now boarding our plane to Siberia… First Class please come up so we can check your tickets." The attendant at the desk spoke into the microphone and many people rose and walked to her desk. Adrian grabbed my wrist and pulled me along so we could get into the line. My lips pursed, knowing that I would have to sit by him on the entire trip to Siberia.

"You could look a little more grateful, you know," Adrian smiled at me and I completely ignored him. He rolled his eyes and smiled brightly at the attendant. The woman faltered because he was, I'm terribly annoyed to say this, really hott. She smiled back and scanned our tickets. When she saw me, her smile faltered and anger replaced happiness in her eyes. Then a fake smile came back into place as Adrian pulled me along. She was totally jealous of me and yet I would totally rather have been her. Not having to care about her love that turned into her worst enemy and would soon be dead by her own hands. I sighed and followed Adrian onto the plane.

The plane was really large and the seats looked like they could lean all the way back to sleep in. Finally, I actually might be comfortable on a plane. My headache had been back since I had left but I knew it would get worse as soon as the plane took off. I didn't know what it was about planes that did this to me, but it made my headache way worse. Adrian glanced at me. His eyes showed worry, but his mouth stayed in that same lazy smile. He knew all about my bad plane stuff. Wow, he was actually worried. Maybe there was a really serious guy in him after all.

"Well, here are our seats, my little dhampir." He smiled, the worried look still gleaming in his eyes.

"Thanks" I muttered and sat down. My face showed annoyance, but really I was too deep in thought to be annoyed. I was thinking about what he had said about a real relationship and a chance when I came back. On the rate this was going, I would probably kill him before I could actually give him a chance.

The plane started and the splitting headache returned. The dark figures danced in my vision. Darkness danced around my eyes. I tried to blink the shapes away but the ghosts finally appeared. Their sad faces looked at me. Their fingers pointed sadly in the direction of Siberia. "Go-o-o-o" they whispered.

"What?" I said. The head splitting headache got even more head splitting. It hurt so bad that tears started streaming down my face. A warm hand wiped them off my face but I couldn't see who it was since the dark figures were swallowing up my vision. They pointed and said "Go-o-o-o" This time I understood. They wanted me to go to Siberia. Which means that Dimitri is really there, in Siberia. I let out one last whimper and tear before darkness over came me.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Thanks,**

**Charliebobjo**


	3. The Dream

As soon as the darkness over came me a dream started to form. This dream didn't have the same feeling that Adrian's dreams felt like. I sighed in relief at that thought, Adrian had been driving me crazy this entire time. The dream started where I was in a garden. It was a rose garden and it smelled amazing. I looked down to see that I was wearing a short, silk, red dress. I spun around letting the silk fly around me. It was a beautiful dress. The shoes I wore were also made of red silk. They were gorgeous ballet flats that looked like they cost a fortune, but this was a dream so that didn't really matter.

Then shock over came me. I was alone. By myself. In a rose garden wearing this lovely dress. What was the point of this dream if I was all alone and looked so beautiful. That's when I heard the music. But it wasn't really music. It was someone singing to themselves. It was a voice I knew really well but I couldn't quite grasp who's voice it was. I followed the voice to the center of the garden where a man sat. The man was wearing a tux. His long brown hair swept back into a handsome pony tail but it kept falling out. His deep eyes turned to me and a smile crept along his face. Dimitri.

He stood up and held his hand out to me willing me to take it. I ran to him as fast as I could, right into his arms. He spun me around as if we were dancing and that's when it began again. The same person singing. But it wasn't Dimitri. The song sounded English but I couldn't quite grasp what the words were, maybe it was because I was to into thinking about Dimitri. He bowed to me and said, "Would you like to dance, Roza?" His smile widened when I nodded and grabbed his hand. He spun me around again and I began to laugh. This was the life. Where Dimitri loved me and could show it and no one would get in our way. I felt like I could dance forever but the music stopped. He laughed when he saw the disappointment on my face. "What's the matter, Roza? Am I not a good enough dancer for you?" He smiled again.

I laughed. He was an amazing dancer. Almost as if he had been doing it his whole life. I smiled at him. For some reason I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth but that was okay. I was with Dimitri and that was all that mattered. The music started up again and we started to dance. This one was more slow and nobody was singing. It was just instruments. I closed my eyes to savor the moment and reopened them to see two dark eyes staring back at me. I sighed and pulled him closer to me. He smiled again and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes again but this time when I opened them, the eyes grew darker and darker. I backed away a bit and saw concern take over Dimitri's face. "What's wrong, Roza?" His soothing took away all my fear and I stepped closer to him.

We danced like that for what seemed like minutes but must have really been hours. My eyes closed for one final time and my smile widened. I never wanted to leave. Never wanted to go back to St. Vladimir's and Lissa… Lissa… Just her name sent guilt up and down me. Wait, why was this sending guilt through me? I hadn't done anything wrong to her. Had I? Then everything flashed back into my memory. The caves, the Strigoi, the blonde one feeding on Dimitri, Mason telling me he was Strigoi. My eyelids fluttered open for the last time to see jet black eyes with red rings around the pupils. I jumped back as far away as I could. This man wasn't Dimitri. He had the same brown hair and looked mostly the same except that he was chalk white with redish eyes that sent a chill down my spine. The smile he wore wasn't the breathtaking smile I knew. It was a bloodthirsty one. One that wanted me to die so that he could drink my blood.

I kept backing away, farther and farther until I hit a wall. I gasped and jumped, realizing I was trapped. He laughed a gross, bloodthirsty laugh that sent a chill down my spine. "What's the matter, Roza?" He laughed that same spine chilling laugh and lunged for my throat. I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. But when I reopened my eyes, the bloodthirsty smile and creepy eyes were gone. Instead, bright emerald green eyes full of worry replaced them. "Rose? Rose? Are you okay? It was only a dream, It was only a dream," His hand was rubbing soothing circles on my arm. I breathed in deeply and looked down. I was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans, no more red silk clothing. I sighed and looked around. I was still in the airplane but now people were giving me looks as if I were crazy, but some looked concern. The attendant who had helped us with our tickets looked smug. I made a face at her and she turned and left.

I breathed in deeply a few more times and turned back to Adrian. Something white laid on the tray in front of him. I reached to grab it but he quickly shoved it into his bag. "What was that?" I asked him. It had looked like a sheet of paper with words that looked almost like lyrics on them. There were also a few sheets of music with notes on them. "Nothing," he muttered then said, "What was that?" Instantly I knew what he meant. "It was just a dream, nothing much." This time his face was the one telling me I was crazy. "Nothing much?! Your face looked like you were about to die and you were screaming bloody murder for five minutes strait! No one could wake you up!" he practically yelled this but concern showed through his mask of anger.

I turned away from him and closed my eyes. My head still killed and I didn't know how long until we landed would be. One thing was for sure to me though, I did not want to go back to sleep no matter how much this headache killed me. I tried to concentrate on Lissa. Her feelings were sad and angry but there was a little bit of peace in there. I figured it was because she was either with Christian or she knew I was getting driven crazy by Adrian. Either way I was happy she wasn't totally mad and depressed about this whole situation. I focused in on her enough to get into her brain. It had taken a lot of force though because she was getting a lot better at putting a wall up against me.

She was sitting with Eddie and Christian. Her face look kinda tear streaked but it was fading. They were talking about something, or someone but I couldn't quite catch it. "Where do you think he went?" Christian whispered. I realized then that they were in the library and had to keep it down. Eddie wasn't taking much part of the conversation but he did looked interested. "He must have gone with her, where else would he have gone?" Lissa whispered back. _Who was he? And who was she? And where did they go together? _I was totally lost about what they were talking about but I decided to keep listening. "But how would he have known where she was going? You didn't even now, Liss… How would he have known?" Christian whispered. _You didn't even know, Liss? Huh? _"Well, he did know that her and Dimitri were like a thing before I did… And I'm her best friend!" Anger surged through her but she regained peace and said, "Maybe he just figured it out." _Oh My God! They were talking about me and Adrian… So Lissa didn't tell him where I was going? Then how did he ever find out?_

I let my eyes flicker open and looked back to Adrian. His eyes were closed and he was tapping a rhythm with his hand on the table. His mouth formed words but no sound came out. It was like he was singing to himself without any words. My eyebrows furrowed but I decided not to bother him. Who knew what he was doing. It could be some crazy rich person stunt. I continued to watch him though, it was kinda fascinating. Everytime he got to a certain part he would stop, as if he didn't know the words. Finally he finished that line and opened his eyes. He reached down to grab the piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down, but not before I could read some words on the sheet. They said… "She spends her days in a violent rage. Try as I might I love her." _I've never heard that song before. Strange song._

Adrian turned to take a look at me and realized that my eyes were opened and staring at his sheet. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it back in his bag. _Why is he being so mysterious about this? _"What was that? And don't tell me its nothing again! It sure seems like something!" He just stared at me and said, "Its lyrics for a band I'm in… Happy?" He smiled a fake smile at me. Just then the speakers above us said we were about to land and Adrian smiled his lazy smile and got everything ready. We landed and he pulled out his cell phone. He turned around and placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his voice. I shot him a questioning look but decided to let it go. I shook my head and unbuckled my seat belt. I stood up right when Adrian hung up his phone. He smiled his lazy smile at me once more and said, "I've got a surprise for you! And don't ask!"

He steered me off the plane and as soon as we were in the airport a group of guys ran up to him and yelled, "Adrian! What's up? Ah, this must be the lovely lady Rose!" A confused look came over my face. _How do these guys know my name? And how do they know Adrian? _Adrian laughed and smiled at me. They all laughed and seemed to start asking each other questions and catching up with each other when I yelled. "Adrian! Who are these people and how do they know my name?!"

**PLease review this!!! I really wanna know what you all think of this so far!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Charliebobjo**


	4. The Band

One of the members just laughed. "Ah Adrian! You didn't tell the lovely lady who we were?" He gave me a wicked smile and turned to Adrian. Adrian gave a guilty look and shrugged. "That's our lead singer. Totally brilliant at writing songs, singing and playing guitar but can't even remember to tell his girlfriend who we are." He laughed and flashed me a naughty and wicked smile. "I'm not his girlfriend! Wait, I think I know who you guys are! You guys are his band right?" I asked. "His band? I think it's more our band… And you're not his girlfriend? That's strange… He says something different." His eyebrows raised and that naughty smile showed again… He must be their leader or something since he was the only one talking.

I studied the members of the band. The guy who kept talking to me and kept flashing me his wicked, naughty smiles had bleached blonde, messy hair. His sapphire blue eyes shone in the light and twinkled every time he smiled. His designer clothing stated that he was a rich, royal Moroi. Another of the band members had spiky brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. The eyes reminded me of someone else's eyes but I ignored the reminder. He also wore designer clothing. The last member had brown hair with a few blonde highlights. It was spiked up into a faux-hawk. His eyes were the most interesting part of him. They were bright violet. They were really pretty and I felt myself getting lost in his purplish gaze.

"Well guys, why don't we introduce ourselves to Adrian's girlfriend, I mean not-girlfriend." The blonde one winked at me and stepped forward. "I'm Ricky. I'm the lead guitarist and I'm the most awesome member of this band. Not to mention the hottest." His naughty smile lit his face as he looked me up and down. "And you must be the lovely Rose, as we have already discussed." He held out his hand and I shook it hard. He smiled one more time, raised his eyebrows, and went to go join Adrian. _Ugh, Blondey. _The brown hair guy stepped forward. "I'm Mike. I'm the bass player" He smiled a really shy smile and held his hand out. I took it and shook it firmly. He seemed nice, I liked him a lot better than Ricky, that's for sure. "I'm Rose," I smiled sweetly at him. He just nodded and turned to go join Adrian and Ricky. The last guy, with the purple eyes, stepped forward. "I'm Harry, I play drums," he said in a British accent. "And you're the lovely Rose. Nice to finally meet you." He smiled and shook my hand. He cocked his head to check me out. _Mike is now my official favorite. _He walked over and joined the rest of the band. I decided to follow after I shook my head in disgust at who Adrian hung out with. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised.

I walked back to hear them discussing a new song. They all shut up as soon as I approached. Well, this was new. "Ah, Adrian. You picked such a lovely girl to be your girlfriend. She's totally hott and she looks like she could kick your ass from here into next week." He smiled that same strange smile. "For the last time, I'm not his girlfriend! And you bet I could kick his ass!" I smiled in glory and shook out my hair. "And she isn't afraid to admit that she can kick your ass… Even better." He chuckled to himself. "Well, we better get ready to go. We aren't gonna be there in time to rehearse." He started to take off but couldn't continue because I grabbed his wrist and asked, "What do you mean rehearse?" He looked down at my hand on his wrist and I instantly dropped it. "We have to practice our new song before tonight's show." He looked at me to see my reaction. He smiled when he saw my face look totally confused and then angry. I turned to Adrian and said, "Rehearsal and A show. Tonight. Wow, Adrian. Another surprise you forgot to mention." I glared dagers at him. I'm never going to find Dimitri at this rate… Dimitri… Just his name sent a shiver down my spine. My dream last night felt so real, it scared me.

Adrian just shrugged and followed the rest of the band out of the airport. He then realized that I didn't follow and quickly ran back. "Rose! You have to come with us… This is going to be crucial in you finding Dimitri! There are people there who know where all the Strigoi hideouts are. You gotta come with, Rose! Please." _Did he just say please? And he called me Rose! This must be really important to him. _"Fine, I'll go. But you gotta keep the blonde freak away from me… He kinda creeps me out!" I sighed when he smiled hugely. Then he laughed, "Ah Ricky, he can kinda get a little ahead of himself." I laughed too and followed him outside to the limo that awaited us. _A freakin' limo! This is seriously better than I imagined… Too bad it will end soon, when I have to go find Dimitri._

The limo was huge on the inside. There was a fridge, TVs, amps, guitars, basses, and drums. There was also a mic. I was in between blondey and Adrian in the car. Everyone was all yelling and singing and playing instruments. Everyone but Mike that is. He did fool around with the bass but he didn't really yell and sing. He seemed really quiet and I quite liked that about him. He also seemed really nice. _Mike is definitely my favorite. _My headache was still hurting but it was pushed into the back of my mind as I spoke, "Can I hear any of your guys' songs?" I asked. "yeah, sure!" Blondey replied. "Tonight!" he yelled and laughed. "Our new song is going to be awesome! You'll really LOVE it Rose." Harry said. Adrian hit him really hard with his elbow in the stomach. Harry laughed, "What Adrian? You wrote it! Won't she LOVE it?" He laughed again as Adrian hit him even hard in the stomach. Soon they all were laughing, even Mike, at some joke about there new song that I totally didn't get. I decided to ignore it since Adrian didn't seem all that happy at the joking.

We finally arrived at this huge bar. The huge oak double doors creaked as the band snuck into them. They hauled all their equipment into it and started to set up on the stage. I watched them set up. I was kind of curious about their bands name, I also really wanted to hear Adrian sing. I didn't even know he could sing, let alone that he was in a band. The drums were finally brought in and I saw the name Black Thorn written on them. _Black Thorn? Strange name… Wait, the new song they're rehearsing must be the song Adrian was writing on the plane! I finally get to hear it! _A smile lit up my face. I really wanted to hear Adrian sing. I wondered what kind of music they would sing. My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to go ask Adrian about them.

"Rose! What a surprise to see that Adrian hasn't locked you in a closet yet!" I turned around to see Blondey smiling his naughty smile at me. "What do you mean, lock me in a closet?" I asked, this was kinda interesting. "Oh, he isn't gonna let you hear our new song until tonight. He's gonna lock you in a closet or make sure you're really busy so that you can't hear the new song." I knew my face must have been covered with shock because he burst out laughing and said, "Don't you think our name is interesting? We just changed it, right after Adrian went to St. Vladimir's after the ski trip. Right after he met a certain girl there… What was her name again? I think it had something to do with a flower that had thorns… But I'm not entirely sure." I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I decided to go talk to the guy who didn't seem like he would lie to me, Mike.

"Yeah, everything he said was actually true. He did change it after the ski trip and I think the name does have something to do with you. I also know that he is gonna lock you in the closet or make you do something that makes you stay clear of this room… I think you should do it without protesting that much. He really wants you to hear it tonight. It means a lot to him." That was the longest speech I have ever heard Mike say. I guess it was true since Mike said it. Course I didn't really know Mike but he didn't seem like the lying kind, unlike the rest of the band. "All right. Do you know what he's gonna ask me to do?" I asked curiously, and somewhat annoyed too because I really wanted to hear him sing. "Actually, I think he's gonna lock you in the closet before he makes you do anything." He smiled that shy smile at me. He laughed a little too because my mouth was hanging wide open like an idiot. "He's gonna lock me in the closet! Yeah right! As if he could!" I scoffed. Mike laughed again. "You'd be surprised what Adrian can do when it comes to his songs. He laughed once more and then turned to help finish setting up the stage.

_Adrian was going to try to lock me in the closet. Yeah right! As if he could! Could he?_

I looked over at Adrian. He was watching me closely. A curious expression covered his face. He must have seen me talking to Mike and Blondey. He hopped off the stage to join me. "Hello my little dhampir. Why were you talking to Mike and Ricky?" he smiled a curious smile. This was really killing him. He really wanted to know. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I raised my eyebrows and spun around leaving him stunned. _That was really fun. _I walked off to go, hm, well I really had no where to go so I just walked until I found a hallway that had a few doors in it. Why not explore? I'm gonna be locked up soon enough.

I walked into a room filled with open windows. _Windows? Isn't this a Moroi bar? _Then I realized it. My headache was still pushed back into the back of my mind. We weren't in Moroi territory. This was a human bar. The windows overlooked a beautiful garden. A garden filled with roses. I walked to the window and smiled. It was a lovely garden. Just the headache increased and dark figures floated in my eyesight. The ghosts returned and pointed their sad little fingers towards the rose garden. _Oh no. This was the garden from my dream with Dimitri. Dimitri has to be here! I have to go tell Adrian._ I started to run back towards the stage but my headache surged and I got really dizzy. Everything spun around me and I dropped to the floor. Well, Adrian wouldn't have to worry about a fight while putting me into the closet was my last thought before I totally blacked out.

**I really am grateful for the advice in the reviews! Please keep reviewing!!!!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Charliebobjo**


	5. Jimmy Choos

**(Adrian)**

"Has anyone seen Rose? I can't find her anywhere!" Adrian yelled to his other band members. "Nah, haven't seen her since I talked to her earlier. Maybe she decided to go lock herself in the closet to help us get more rehearsal time." Ricky suggested. A guilty look crossed Mike's face when Ricky said that. "Mike? Why do you look so guilty? What happened with Rose?" Adrian looked at Mike, confused. "I did tell her that you were gonna lock her in the closet and that she should go along with it so that it makes it easier on you. I think Ricky might be right." Adrian sighed, "Fine, let's start practicing. Ready?"

Mike, Ricky, and Adrian hopped onto the stage. "Hey wait! Where's Harry? I haven't seen him for awhile either. Maybe he and Rose went somewhere a little more private… Looks like you have a little competition, Adrian." Ricky joked. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Harry since Rose left either, coincidence?" Mike joked along. "Rose wouldn't go anywhere near Harry. Harry probably thought that he lost his drumstick and went looking for it only to realize that it was in his back pocket and that he just locked himself in a closet or got lost." Adrian shook his head. "We should probably go look…" Adrian couldn't continue because Harry walked into the room stuffing his face with a gigantic sandwich. "You guys have to go check out the kitchen! There is like food for giants in there! This stuff is huge! And amazingly delicious." Harry yelled. The rest of the band burst out laughing and Ricky even fell on the floor he was laughing so hard. Harry had food covering practically every inch of his body. He was a total mess. "What's so funny?" Harry asked, completely serious. "Dude! Are you serious?! Look at yourself!" Mike howled.

Harry glanced in a mirror to see himself covered with food, "Hell, I look like I just walked out of one of those Scooby-doo shows where they have food monsters." Harry examined himself. "Damn! I'm a pretty hott monster." Everyone howled in laughter until Adrian looked at the clock on the wall, "Ok, that was funny and all. But we need to get a move on with practice. We'll never be ready for tonight's show." "Adrian? When did you get so serious?" Ricky shook his head and grabbed his guitar.

"Let's play!"

**(Rose)**

A cold hand against the back of my neck woke me up. _Ugh, why is this bed so hard? I don't remember it being this hard. Where's my pillow. _I reached around to grab my pillow but couldn't find it. Then I realized something, there was no end to this bed. It went on forever. My hands searched frantically for the end but couldn't find it. My eyes suddenly flew open to see a pair of dark combat boots attached to ripped, grey sweatpants. The man in front of me was in a crouch but I could only see his legs since I was lying on the ground. I moved my head just a little bit to see a man with dark brown hair, pulled back into a low messy pony tail and dark eyes with red rings in them. His chalk white shin made his eyes and hair pop.

My body froze. I couldn't move a muscle. Couldn't speak, move or even breathe. He was just as terrifying as he had been in the dream. Yet he was still as breathtaking as before. He looked mostly like he had before, only now he had a slight Strigoi spin to how he looked. My mind was frozen. I couldn't think at all. My face was filled with terror. _This can't be happening to me. _The same bloodthirsty smile toyed with his lips. "Roza, didn't you miss me?" He laughed. His laugh was cold and heartless. A shiver was sent down my spine. This Dimitri wasn't my Dimitri. He wasn't even close to mine.

Yeah he was wearing the same clothes, had the same hair, and looked almost the same. He still wasn't my Dimitri. My Dimitri was really serious and had a soul. Tears threatened my eyes but I blinked them away. I didn't want to show this monster that I was weak. "Roza, you really should be more careful in a place like this. You didn't even notice me standing in the room when you arrived. Silly Roza." My heart pounded in my chest. It felt like it was going to rip out and run away. I only wish I could do the same. But there were two problems with that. One, Dimitri was blocking my exit, and two, my body felt paralyzed. "Ah Roza. It was just too easy to knock you out. You barely even noticed it. You were already too dizzy from the ghosts." He sighed a bloodthirsty sigh, "Your blood is almost as beautiful as your face. It will be my greatest pleasure to drink your blood and then to let your beautiful face drink some of mine. Then we can be together. You'll be even more gorgeous as a Strigoi." He studied my expression, it was of total disgust. He laughed that empty laugh, "Ah Roza, you make me laugh so much." He laughed again and started to lean in.

A scream caught in my throat as my facial expression turned to one that was terrified. When Dimitri saw this, his face turned to shock and a flood of his old self registered in his eyes. He was fighting it. There was still a piece of my Dimitri left in that monster. Hope surged through me until that flood dried. A bloodthirsty smile replaced his look of shock. He continued to lean in. He got so close that I could actually smell the scent of blood on his breathe. It made me want to puke. My breathing was getting heavier and heavier. I was so scared of him but yet I was a little relieved. It at least was him that brought me to my death. Bu then I registered the fact that he was gonna turn me into a Strigoi. _No! No, he can't do this! I don't want to turn into a monster. Don't do this, Dimitri! Please. _My face was pleading him to not do it. He studied my face one last time, and this time his old self took over.

He jumped back against the wall and looked at me as if he were sorry. Then he turned to the window and jumped out. He ran through the rose garden and disappeared in the distance. I was so relieved. _I'm not gonna die today. And there is still a part of Dimitri left. _But the second thought made me really depressed. I still needed to kill him. He was killing others and I didn't know how much longer the old Dimitri could hang on. I know he wanted me to kill him. I only wish I had the guts to actually do it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry yelled. "I heard a crash from that direction," Mike said. They all ran towards the room I was in to find me laying on the floor with a broken window next to me. My hair was also a tangled mess of hair, glass, and blood. "Rose! Rose! Are you okay?" Adrian was instantly at my side. His face look so pained. He really didn't want me to be in pain. That thought shocked me. Adrian could be serious and really caring. Wow. "Rose? Rose! Please tell me your okay!!!" Adrian looked like he was on the merge of a breakdown. I truly didn't want to see him cry, well not right now at least, so I managed to whisper, "I'm okay." Instantly his face relaxed. I could still talk at least.

"Rose, what happened? You gotta tell me!" Adrian looked really distressed. But I honestly didn't want to talk about it quite yet. I shook my head and rolled my shoulders. _Ow!_ Rolling your shoulders while glass surrounds you is a terrible idea, especially if you are laying on the floor. I positioned my hands so that I could get up but Adrian was quicker. He helped me up with ease. Hey, I could move again. I shook out my legs and then my hair. A shower of glass fell from my hair. Adrian put his arm around me to support me. "Adrian? You can let go now. I can walk by myself. I have since I was a little toddler." I smiled at him and pushed his arm off of me. I started to take a step but the blood loss made me stumble and lose my balance. Adrian caught me, "Since you were a toddler? Seems to me like you're still learning," His voice was joking but his face showed worry.

"I'm just dizzy from lying down so much. It always happens." I spoke more to myself than to anyone but Adrian heard me and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah right, let's go get you cleaned up. You look terrible Rose!" Adrian smiled his lazy grin at me, apparently not as concerned as he was earlier. He led me to a room that looked sort of like a school's nurses office. The rest of the band had gone back to the stage to finish everything up. Adrian grabbed a first aid kit and started to clean me up. "Rose, what happened back there?" Adrian asked, concern showing through his mask. I didn't really want to talk about it but something about him made me want to tell him. Maybe it was because he was really worried about me and never usually was. "I saw him, Adrian. He's here. He hit me in the head and wanted to turn me Strigoi. But there is still a little of his old self in his new Strigoi body. He was going to bite me but he caught himself and jumped out the window. I don't think I can kill him, Adrian." Tears flowed down my cheeks. I can't believe I just told him that and now I was crying in front of him. He probably thought I was a big baby.

"You can, Rose. I know you can. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Dang, these cuts are really deep. And look what they did to your clothes." He muttered. I glanced down to see my clothes covered in blood and shredded up. I looked like a huge mess. "What am I gonna wear for tonight?" I asked myself out loud. All my clothes were at the hotel we were staying at and the clock said that we had half an hour until the show. I definitely didn't have enough time. "I have something for you to wear. It's upstairs. There is also a bathroom that had a shower for you to clean yourself up with. And you can take as long as you want. I won't start without you." He smiled warmly at me and helped me off the bench I had been sitting on. "I'll go show you your new dress." He grabbed my wrist and led me upstairs. The dizziness had gone away, good sign. _Wait, did he just say new dress?_ I stumbled up the stairs and into a room. There was a white bag that looked as if it held a very expensive dress with a shoe box labeled Jimmy Choo right next to it. Wow.

"The shower is down the hall and to your left. And try to go a little fast, I don't want to stall everyone forever." He winked at me and left me alone. _What about towels? _His head popped back in. "Here's a few towels and some bandages for when your done. You might need them." He smiled and left me alone for good this time. My attention turned back to the designer clothes. "Now, what did Adrian get me this time?"

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!! Please keep reviewing! It really helps!!!**

**Thanks so much,**

**Charliebobjo**


	6. Black Thorn

I rushed down the stairs to get to the concert. I must've delayed the concert at least 20 minutes so far so I better hurry before Adrian kills me and takes back these amazing clothes. The black cocktail dress was short and it had a plunging neckline. It was definitely designer… It was so beautiful and definitely me. Adrian really knew what I would like. (Dress on my profile) And that was just the dress. The shoes were real Jimmy Choos. And they were definitely expensive. _Why is he buying me all this really expensive stuff? _The black stilettos were making it a real trouble to get down the stairs quickly. My wet hair fell in waves down my back, swishing frantically around my face.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and peered into the actual bar where the concert would be taking place. I hadn't been in it since we had arrived after the airport. There were signs covering all the walls with the words Black Thorn written on all of them. The lights were shut off except the few lights that were shining on the stage and a few really dim lights making it so that you don't run into everyone. Music was playing from a DJ stand and people were dancing and drinking all over the place. There were also a few already passed out, drunk. I laughed to myself, this will be a night to remember after everything and what's next.

I caught sight of Adrian. A smile covered his face at the sight of me. I knew I must look really gorgeous because the smile on his face was huge. I walked over to him getting a few wolf whistles as I passed a few drunk men on the way. "Wow, your beautiful." Adrian smiled again, looking over me. "Dude, she's hott! Not beautiful." I heard some drunk call over my shoulder but I just ignored him. I preferred being called beautiful by a sober guy than hott by a drunk guy. _Adrian's sober? That's a first!_ I smiled at him, "You're sober! In a bar? How's that work Adrian?" He laughed. "Well, I don't want to be drunk while I'm singing. I'll probably get drunk afterwards though… Care to join?" I just laughed. Sometimes he could be really funny, even sober. "I'm taking that as a yes. Whoa, we better start now. I'll see you after the show!" He smiled at me once more and took off to find the rest of the band.

I watched him disappear into the crowd and went to find a seat. This place was packed. A bar tender came up to me and said, "Ah. You must be Rose. Adrian reserved a table for you. Follow me." His tone was totally flat and told me that he really didn't want to be here. It also looked like he had a really bad hangover. I followed him to a table right in the front. It was empty except for me, but that was okay with me, for now. Adrian walked up onto the stage to a explosion of cheers and clapping. And to a lot of people yelling finally. Oops, my fault. He smiled down at me and yelled into the mike, "Thank you guys for all comin' out tonight to see the show! Get ready for the show of your lives! Welcome Black Thorn!" He ran and grabbed his guitar as the rest of the band came up and a roaring of cheers exploded from the crowd.

"Our first song tonight really demonstrates the SPIRIT within our group! It's called happiness!" Cheers exploded from the crowds as they began to play. He pressed his mouth against the mike and started to sing. His voice was the most amazing thing I have ever heard in my entire life. It was incredible. The song was also really amazing!

**Happiness (really by eleventyseven)**

Happiness is overrated  
It always lets me down  
It's artificially inflated  
She's a flirt and she burns me every time  
Happiness is just a dream and nothing's what it seems

Refrain:

Happiness broke my heart  
But You caught all the pieces  
I thought that I'd found it all  
But Your love is so much deeper  
Even though my life's a mess  
I love You more than happiness

Before I knew it, it was over  
Without a kiss goodbye  
No more candy hearts and roses  
I've got to get this off my chest, I'm done with happiness

(Refrain)

Why am I so obsessed?  
I'm totally unimpressed  
This happiness is getting me down

Then I finally got by when he said spirit. This song was about him and how spirit feels like happiness but it really ruins him. It was an awesome song and I cheered really loudly at the end. Their band was really amazing! This was turning out to be a good night after all. I couldn't wait for the second song to begin. I also wanted to hear the song that he was writing on the plane. I was really excited for the next song. Adrian caught my eye and when he saw me smiling like a fool and clapping really loudly his smile brightened the room. He also looked excited but also kind of nervous. _Why does he look so nervous when they sound so amazing and everyone is clapping and cheering? _I wouldn't find out until later.

"Our next song is called Hey Driver. It was really written by our bassist, Mike, awhile ago when he was on the run… Then we found him and he shared this song… It's pretty awesome so here we go!" Sweat was already dripping off all of them but it seemed to make them look even hotter than they already were. Adrian's voice was just as amazing as the first song and the rest of the band played like pros. I finally realized that both Adrian and Ricky play guitar but Adrian plays a second guitar to Ricky's first. They sounded spectacular and I was getting really high off they're sound. They were that amazing!

**Hey Driver (Really by Lucky Boys Confusion)**

[Verse 1:]  
Sparks fly, I hit the ground running  
Thumb in the air on the side of the road  
Good work, never comes easy  
Hey Driver to the top of the world [x2 whole thing]  
Put my life over my right shoulder with confidence

[Chorus:]  
And here I come  
westbound  
leave the motor running cuz I'm on the run  
in this crowded world I'll be high waiting when the last train comes

[Verse 2:]  
Dark Skies, I feel my heels burning  
False highs to the end of the road  
No doubt, I've got a lot of learning  
Hey driver to the top of the road  
Put my life over my right shoulder with confidence

[Chorus]

[Verse 3:]  
Sparks fly, I hit the ground running  
I'm in the air on the side of the road  
Good work.. never comes easy  
Hey Driver to the top of the world  
Sparks fly, I hit the ground running  
Time stops at the end of the road  
The big life, big deals, beginnings,  
Hey Driver to the top of the world [x9]

They continued to play songs for about an hour. Everyone was cheering, even me. The guys were all drenched with sweat when the final song came. The great finale and I haven't even heard the song from the plane yet. Maybe he didn't finish it or they didn't get time to practice. Either way it didn't really matter. The finale was going to be awesome and I couldn't wait. All the lights went out except one light aimed at the stage. It was getting really dramatic because the only thing you could see was Adrian standing at the mic. If you looked up nervousness in the dictionary, his face right now would be the picture right under it. His face looked so nervous that he might actually pee in his pants kind of nervous. _What's there to be nervous about? It's almost over and everyone loves you!_

"Okay, here's are last song. It's called girlshapedlovedrug. It's about this girl who is really special to me and happens to be here right now. I wrote this song about her. This one's for you Rose." Shock covered my face. _He wrote a song… About me? Wow, I can't wait to here this… Maybe this is why he's so nervous! _The light stayed only on him and the rest of the room stayed dark as the band began to play. I held my breathe waiting for the song to play. This song is about me, for me! Wow. I never thought there would be a song written about me… The name's kinda funny but when I actually heard the song, it was amazing.

**Girlshapedlovedrug (Really by Gomez… if you watch the video the guy looks kinda strange and looks nothing like Adrian would look like… Rose also puts in a few thoughts about the lyrics… So read the lyrics!!!)**

She's a Wicked Girl  
Worst in all the world  
A mystery lies in her _Thanks Adrian… I'm glad you think so highly of me._

She spends her days  
in a violent rage _Great Adrian… No wonder you look so nervous! You're afraid I'm gonna kill you when this song is over! Whoa! This is the song from the plane… Wait, what was the ending to this part again?_  
try as I might  
I love her _Did he just say that he loves me? Oh my god… _

Everytime the tears run dry  
the story goes  
what's left behind  
shivers like a leaf  
taciturn and gentle  
it's not hard to believe

The Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with my mind  
Don't ask me why,  
the Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with your mind _So I'm a girl shaped love drug to him??? I wonder if he really means that he loves me?_

She likes to fight _Hell yeah!_  
the whole world bang to rights  
yours truly, I'd die for her _Truly??? Wow, this song is getting kinda serious… He tells me he loves me and that he would die for me in one song… Now I realize why he was so nervous!_

The growing pains  
dissolve in lemonade _Huh? I don't get it!_  
the sweetness flies to her

Every time her temper flares  
a storm will blow  
what's left's so rare

A fragment of the girl  
soft and sentimental  
the side she tries not to share _Okay… I guess that's kinda right… I do try to hide my softer side a lot…_

The Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with my head  
Don't ask me why,  
the Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with your mind  
Don't ask me why,  
the Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with my mind

When your song is sung  
don't let me colour your opinion  
that girl's my life, I tell ya _Whoa! Really?_

Every time my tears run dry  
and the moment's flown  
and re-designed

My feelings for the girl  
how could I be with out her? _Seriously?_  
I would surely still find

The Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with my mind  
Don't ask me why,  
the Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with my mind  
Don't ask me why,  
the Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with your mind  
Don't ask me why,  
the Girlshapedlovedrug  
messes with my mind

Wow. That was the only word I could think of. Adrian loves me… He really loves me… Too much to take in in one night. What I didn't realize was that Adrian was looking right at me the entire time and my emotions had flashed from anger, at the beginning, to shock, at the love part, to thought. I didn't really know what to think about that. I was truly and really shocked. Did I love Adrian back? I didn't know. I couldn't really think strait at all. This shock had short circuited my brain… I just sat there breathing while everyone else erupted into cheers.. Adrian's face showed impatience and nervousness. I wasn't looking sad, for a no, or extremely happy, for a yes I love him back. He was waiting for me to do something but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but sit there.

**Thanks to everyone thats reviewing! I picked some songs because i didn't think alot of people would know them and that might make it a little more dramatic... So keep reviewing! It helps me a lot!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo!**


	7. Lissa?

What a day. First I get attacked by the guy that I used to love when he was, well, alive I guess. Then after that another guy tells me he loves me through a song. What a day. I hadn't seen Adrian after that song at all. He was swept away by the crowd and asked to sign autographs and stuff. But personally, I din not want to stay at that bar. I really needed to go somewhere to catch my breath and clear my head. Like the hotel! But how was I gonna get there?

Mike caught my eye. He didn't look too happy about being enclosed in a small space with tons of fans surrounding him so he quickly snuck out and over to me. "Hey, you don't look like you're having to much fun over here by yourself. Mind if a join you?" Mike asked as he finally escaped the crazy crowd. "Actually I was wondering if we could go back to the hotel… I've had quite a day so far." I breathed in deeply but just caught a whiff of someone smoking and started into a fit of coughing. "That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. I'll go tell the bartender that we're leaving and to tell the rest of the guys we left. Then we'll go find the limo driver and get the hell out of this place." I smiled at him, he was such a nice guy. I can't believe he actually hangs out with guys like Ricky.

Mike ran off to tell the bartender and to grab the limo driver. He ran back with the driver and we headed for the hotel. We finally arrived in the most magnificent hotel I've ever seen. It was even better than the one from the ski trip. It was huge and the rooms were like rooms for a queen. _Maybe this is where royalty come when they go to Siberia. _The place was huge! We walked up to the elevator and we rode up to a really high floor. The elevator ride was long and silent, but not in an awkward silence kind of way, it was nice. We walked the hallway down to our room. I was wondering how this was going to work with 4 guys and me in the same room. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Mike unlocked to door and opened it to reveal a huge living room like room. It was painted gold, white, and red. It was amazing. 5 doors led off to the side. "That's your room, the one next to it is Adrian's, the middle door is the kitchen, the door after that is Ricky's, then mine. Harry volunteered to sleep on the couch since he already does sleep on the couch in his mom's basement… But don't tell him I told you that." He winked at me and headed for his own room. I opened the door to my room and saw a huge king size bed in the middle. Two other doors went off to the sides. I opened the first to see a huge bathroom fit for a king or queen. The second door was a huge closet that already held my suitcases. Someone must have brought them up, ah how sweet.

I opened my suitcase and instantly put on my PJs, I was really tired after today. I grabbed my toothbrush and other junk and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then hopped into bed. The bed was so comfy, I wondered how Harry would give this up. I let my eyes flutter closed and went into a dreamless sleep. But this dreamless sleep only lasted for a few hours. It ended at about the time when Adrian came back from the bar.

This dream instantly felt like one of Adrian's dreams. _Oh no, what am I gonna say to him? I haven't even thought about it enough to know what I think about it. I definitely don't know what to say to him. _The dream started to materialize in front of me. I was in a room. Kind of like the bar we were just in, there was a stage and a DJ booth. But Adrian wasn't there. I looked down at myself. I was wearing another designer dress. It was back and backless. It had a halter top and it went down to the floor. My shoes looked like they were made out of gold and my hair was pulled back into a messy, curly bun. It looked like it must've taken hours to do my hair this way.

I looked around for Adrian, I didn't want him to pop up on me and make me freak out even more than I already am. "Adrian?" I called to no reply. _Where is he?_ Then, all of a sudden, music started to play. It had Adrian's voice but I couldn't see him. It seemed to be coming from the DJ booth. I walked over there to find Adrian sitting there smiling at me. He wasn't singing but he had pressed a button on the DJ booth. The song was another amazing song. "This is another song I wrote about you. We hadn't practiced it enough to play it last night. What do you think?" Adrian's voice sounded really amazing and sent a shiver down my spine. "Care to dance?" he asked.

He didn't wait for my response and grabbed my wrist and started dancing with me. His touch felt so much like Dimitri's but at the same time totally different. It didn't send electricity through me but it did feel truly right and it made me forget everything else in the world. _What's happening to me? _I danced with him forever, I didn't want to stop. And the music kept on playing, never taking a break between songs. He looked like he didn't want to stop either. The smile on his face was addicting to look at. I never wanted to look away. Never wanted the dream to end. But then I heard footsteps behind me. Adrian's face faltered from annoyance to happiness. _Huh? I thought he could only bring me and him into a dream._

I spun around to see a girl with blonde hair and jade green eyes looking at me. She looked like she had been up for hours, like it was lunch time there. She smiled at me, a sad smile, "Rose! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to yell at you or make you feel guilty!" Tears started to roll down her face. "Lissa? It's okay… I knew you didn't mean it… and I should be the one apologizing… I shouldn't have left you without saying goodbye" I ran over and hugged her, god I missed her. "Lissa? How did you get into my dream? Just wondering." Lissa laughed. "The same way that Adrian does it. I just figured out how to do it yesterday! Now we can see each other more often!" I hugged her harder. When she mentioned Adrian, a shiver went down my spine…_ Could I possibly love him? _But that wasn't the most important thing right now. Lissa was in my dream! And I got to talk to her!

"Ah, Liss! I missed you so much! This is totally awesome that you can do this!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm coming strait back to Montana after I do, what I was supposed to do here." I smiled sadly at her, I hadn't told her about Dimitri or Adrian yet. Course she probably already knew that much about Adrian…She was the one who told me that he was serious about this in the first place. "How's that going? And what about you and Adrian… Things looked pretty serious over there." She nudged me in the side and I laughed… _How am I going to explain today, or yesterday I guess, with Adrian standing right behind me. _I turned around to look for Adrian, but he was gone. Oh. Well then, I guess it shouldn't be all that hart to tell Lissa what happened.

I told her everything. No more lies between us. I told her about the band, the dreams, Dimitri (She shuddered at that), Adrian telling me he loved me (She freaked out and jumped around and hugged me when I said that), and about the dream right now. "Rose, I think you love Adrian!" She smiled and jumped around like she had just drank 10 bottles of red bull or something. She was really hyper. I didn't deny what she said so she smiled hugely at me. "You love him, don't you! Oh my, Rose! You love Adrian!" She was bouncing off the walls with excitement. "I really don't know Lissa, I might but I'm not really sure… It just feels so weird since Dimitri just died, in a Strigoi way. I don't know if I can love him just yet. But I think I might actually love him…" My eyebrows ceased with concentration. _Do I love him?_

**(Adrian, he's talking right now)**

_Well, that went pretty well until Lissa came. I almost had her telling me she loved me. But I'm definitely not mad at Lissa, she makes Rose happy. I shouldn't be mad at her, right? _He hopped out of bed and looked at the clock, 3 am. He smiled sadly to himself. _Maybe Rose loves me back? _Well, he didn't know. He walked over to his closet and opened the door. Inside was the same dress he had had Rose in in the dream. The gold shoes laid at the bottom of his walk in closet. The invite to the Siberian ball was sitting on the night stand by his hand. His band was gonna play a few songs there. He had wanted to ask Rose to it but never managed to. Lissa had shown up. He smiled sadly again and hopped back into bed. Maybe in the morning he would ask her.

**Adrian's new song to Rose during dream: How it feels- Eleventyseven**

Just like it's snowing the summer time  
Something's different and I can't explain it  
Its like I'm breathing in sunshine  
Its taking over and I cant contain it

This love is changing me  
It brought me to my knees  
Now it teaching me to fly

That how it feels to be with you  
Its like I'm finally alive  
That how it feels to be with you  
To be with you

I always thought I was invincible  
I never knew that I was waiting on a break through  
My heart was always only half full  
Until the moment that I finally found you

Its everything I dreamed  
even more it seems  
to fall into your arms

That how it feels to be with you  
Its like I'm finally alive  
That how it feels to be with you  
To be with you

How it feels  
My heart can't deny  
How it feels

Cuz how it feels to be with you  
Its like I'm finally alive  
That how it feels...to...be...with...you  
dynamite my heart can't deny

how it feels to be with you(to be with you)  
I can never get enough(enough)  
I can never get enough(enough)  
I can never get enough(enough)

to be with you

**Thanx to everyone who has reviewed! It helps so much when writing this!!!! Thanks again!!! And someone said that Harry reminds them of Harry from McFly, he was based off Harry from McFly... The rest of the band wasn't though... I just needed someone to be the drummer and was listening to McFly... So thats why Harry is Harry!!!! Thanks!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo!!! =)**


	8. The Siberian Ball

**I'm really sorry that i havn't written in a long time... Studying for finals can take up all your time... So enjoy the 8th chapter i've written!!!**

"The Siberian Ball??? And you're playing there? Ah, Ade! That's amazing!" I hugged Adrian with the ticket still snug in my hand. I've never been to a ball before. I mean I've been to dances and all but never a ball. _What the hell am I gonna wear? _Almost as if he read my mind he smiled at me and pulled me into his room and to his closet. When he opened the door to reveal the dress I had worn in the dream I gasped and ran to touch it. It was just as beautiful as it had been in the dream. Just the thought of that dream sent a chill down my spine. The dream had been about four days ago and nothing had really happened between me and Adrian since then. Lissa had come into my dreams every night and Adrian was always practicing with his band for the ball. Maybe the ball is just what we needed to get started again. _Wait, do I even want it to get started again? I mean he hasn't said anything to me lately, maybe he doesn't love me anymore._

I sighed and pulled the beautiful dress closer to me. It smelled like perfume from one of those really expensive stores and it felt amazing. The silky black fabric felt like an ocean of melted chocolate that covered my fingertips. It was amazing. "Adrian! This was the dress from the dream! Where did you get this?! It looks like it would have cost a fortune!" I gasped and looked excitedly towards him. His smile was wide and sparkling, he knew he had made me extremely happy. "Aw, it was no big deal, Rose. Remember me? Rich band dude Adrian?" A cocky smile washed over his face but I knew it was covering up his real feelings of nervousness. He hadn't quite been his annoying cocky self lately… Or maybe its because I've just kept picturing him as the same guy as the night of the dream so he doesn't seem so cocky when he really is. Who knows!

"Okay, so we'll meet you at the ball before we play. We gotta go there early to set up and practice. So me and the guys will leave you to get ready for tonight. See ya Rose." He nodded his head and walked out the door leaving me sitting on the floor admiring the dress. _What about shoes? _A shoe box laid on the bottom of his closet. I opened them to reveal the same gorgeous gold shoes. Adrian wasn't kidding when he said he was rich. These are all designer and expensive. Wow. _How am I gonna do my hair? I will never be able to do that bun that my hair was in, in the dream. Maybe I'll just curl it? But that would never look as good as it did in the dream. _Just then a knock on the door made me jump a foot in the air. A woman's face appeared through a crack in the door. "Hello? Miss Rose? Adrian sent me in here to do your hair, makeup and nails." She appeared by my side and soon my nails were being painted by someone at the same time someone was doing my makeup and while another person was doing my hair. This was insane. How much money did he spend on me just to go to a ball?

I stood up, still in my jeans and a cami. I looked amazing, even though I was only wearing something plain, I did look amazing. I looked almost exactly like the girl from the dream. Maybe even better. It was time to get into the dress and shoes. I didn't want to ruin my makeup from my cami so I started to step out of it when I heard a creak of a window. My head spun to the window. The blinds were closed and it should be dark outside, but the creaking still came. Oh no, please don't be… The door was slammed open and Adrian rushed in. His face turned bright red as soon as he saw me in just my jeans and a bra. _Why was he blushing, he's probably seen tons of girls in just a bra… Probably a lot of girls in less than that. _"Oh, Rose. I'm really sorry. I didn't think you'd be in my room. I probably should have guessed that since your dress is in my room. Um, I forgot something in my drawer, uh I'm really sorry." He had his hand covering his eyes as he made his way to his dresser. I hadn't realized it but I had grabbed his blanket off his bed and wrapped it around myself. He grabbed a small box and left the room shutting the door begin him apologizing the entire way. _What is up with him? He should be smiling at me and making rude comments about seeing me in his room half undressed. Why is he apologizing?_

Soon I was in my dress and shoes making my way in a limo to the ball. Since Adrian had burst into my room I totally forgot all about the window. It was probably nothing since nothing happened after Adrian left but it was still bothering me. The limo approached this huge building. The term building didn't do this place justice; it was more like a palace! The outside was a soft ivory color with gold everywhere. Statues made of gold covered the beautiful green lawn. A rose garden was positioned beautifully on either side of the palace. In the distance I could see the soft glow of a humongous pool, lit blue from the lights inside the pool. The sound of music and laughter floated from the palace as the door of the limo was opened by a man at the front door. I walked down the red carpet that was leading into the palace. People with cameras flooded around me and I could hear whispers asking people who I was. This attention made me want to laugh, I hadn't had this much attention for a long time, actually I don't think I've ever had this much attention.

I walked through the doors to see people. There were so many of them that it was hard to see anything else, it was also rather dark in here making it even harder to see anything besides the people close to the door. As my eyes adjusted, I began to see tables, a stage and decorations of roses and gold all over the place. The inside of this place was just as amazing as the outside. The place was also gigantic. _How am I ever gonna find Adrian in this place? _Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, expecting Adrian, to see Ricky. "Have you seen Adrian?" I asked, kind of annoyed. "Why, baby? Don't want to see your boy, Ricky?" He smiled this half smile that made me want to hit him. He was worse than the old Adrian combined with Jesse. "Sorry Ricky. I kind of wanted to see Adrian. Do you know where he is?" Another tap on my shoulder made me jump, I wasn't expecting another tap. "Looking for someone?" A smile was place on his face just right making him look amazing in the light. His green eyes bored into mine and his messy hair fell smoothly onto his forehead. His tux looked amazing. Adrian had never looked this good, he always looked good, but never this good. He also smelled amazing.

For a second, I couldn't reply until I heard Ricky swear and make an annoying comment and leave. The comment made me laugh, I hadn't heard the whole thing but I knew it had something to do with how Adrian always has to ruin all his fun and a little more that I really don't feel like repeating. Adrian chuckled at his friend's comment and smiled again at me. "You look… Amazing. Wait, that word doesn't do you justice. You look a million times better than amazing. Have you seen all the guys staring jealously at me because I'm just talking to you?" He smiled that breathtaking smile again leaving me breathless. This was far better than the dream. I finally managed to catch my breathe enough to speak. "Have YOU seen all the jealous girls staring at me wishing to be me since I'm talking to an amazing guy like yourself? They wish they could be talking to you." He laughed again. "I agree with you about the jealous part, but its more because they wish they looked as breathtaking as you do." He hooked his arm through mine and led me through the dance floor. I could feel all the stares that people gave us even though I wasn't actually looking at them, I was too busy looking at Adrian to care.

"My band is on in a few minutes. I've written a few new songs that I hope you like." He took a quick look my way to see me staring at him. He relaxed a bit and turned his body to face me. We were really close together, I could feel his body heat. The music played as we started to move with it. I never wanted this moment to end. I've never felt like this before. But that's when a huge lump formed in my throat. I had felt like this before, it was with Dimitri. I took a deep breath and Adrian watched me closely. His face almost seemed worried until I smiled at him and he smiled back. This moment was perfect until I heard a familiar voice, "Hey Cinderella, time to leave. It's almost midnight!" Ricky laughed at his own joke and pulled Adrian(Cinderella) away. Wow, what a great joke. I made my way to a table close to the front. But this table already had two people sitting at it. Both of them were turned towards the stage. One had short black hair and the other had long blonde hair pulled up into an elegant bun. The table was reserved and my name was on one of the chairs so I sat down next to the blonde one.

The black hair boy laughed this super familiar laugh. "Christian!" I gasped as he turned towards me and laughed more. "You didn't even recognize us?!" Came the voice I've been hearing in all my dreams lately. The blonde girl turned to reveal, "Lissa!" I gasped and hugged her tightly. "How did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How have you been? It's so good to see you in person! You look amazing!" I flood of words rushed out my mouth and Lissa laughed. "Um, Rose? Adrian told us to surprise you here and we really did want to see Adrian's band play. We've missed you so much, Rose!" She hugged me tightly and smiled hugely at me. God, I've missed her. My eyes flickered to the stage as Adrian walked out to introduce his band. Everyone cheered, including our table, as the Adrian finished his intro and walked back to the mic. He winked at me and counted the band in.

I almost drooled on the table. Adrian looked so good when he sang, he also sounded amazing. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Lissa smiled at me noticing that I couldn't concentrate on anything besides him… She knew there was something going on between us. Christian was just starting to realize it as he looked at the energy passing between us. The song was almost done when the lights flickered and the loudest crash exploded from the back of the stage. Screams surrounded me but all I could concentrate on was finding Adrian. I could see him because there was so much dust and smoke surrounding the stage. I ran towards the stage and erupted into a cough attack. That's when I blacked out.

I woke up on the floor only a few seconds later. A man with red eyes and long, dark hair smiled down at me. This evil smile made me shiver and gasp for air. Dimitri. But the fact that it was Dimitri wasn't the only reason I was gasping. There was a body slung over his shoulder. A very gorgeous body with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. "Adrian!" I managed to cough. Dimitri just laughed this booming laugh and took off towards the huge explosion site. I couldn't move, couldn't think, I couldn't do anything except stare into the spot where my two loves had just disappeared into. "Adrian" I coughed one more time and blacked out for good.

I woke up in a hospital with Christian, Lissa, Ricky, and Harry looking down at me. All of their faces showed misery, even Ricky's. I looked at them, searching for the face I knew wasn't going to be there, but I still hoped. "Adrian?" I looked around and heard Lissa burst into sobs. Christian put his arm around her and looked sadly into my eyes. "Where's Mike? Bathroom?" That's when Ricky cracked. He actually started to cry. _What the hell is going on? _"No… they didn't take Mike too… God… This is all my fault! It was me they were after! Why take Mike and Adrian?" _Adrian…_

**Keep reviewing... It reminds me to write more even though i should be studying!!! Keep reviewing!!! And the song there band was playing was 5 Minutes To Midnight by Boys Like Girls!!! Review!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


	9. Adrian

**This chapter is kinda short... Sorry... I was gonna be late to volleyball so i had to write it kinda short... Hope you like it, even though its short.**

_Oh God… Adrian… Why take Adrian???_

I couldn't stop thinking about him. What if what happened to Dimitri happened to Adrian and Mike too? How come every guy that I had ever liked, even as a friend, has to die or become Strigoi??? A lump formed in my throat as I lay on the hospital bed pretending to be asleep. I could hear the murmuring of Lissa and Christian in reality but my mind was far from the real world. It was back at the Siberian ball with Adrian holding me close, looking amazing. My mind was struggling to accept reality. I couldn't believe that I had just been dancing with Adrian last night and then just like that he was gone. Taken by the man I used to love. _My life sucks!_

**(Adrian)**

My head felt like it had been smashed by a sledgehammer. I opened my eyes but couldn't see a thing. Blinking a few times my eyes adjusted. The room seemed to be a small cave. It was wet and smelled like rotting wood. My clothes were soaked through with water and I could smell blood around me. My body ached everywhere. I tried to lift my head but my world started to spin from blood loss. I tried again, more slowly, and saw another body a few feet away from me. He was on his side facing away from me, but he was wearing a tux so I knew he must've been from the ball too. His hands were bound behind his back, like mine, and his feet were bound together. I heard him moan and turn onto his back. Mike! "Mike? You okay?" At least he was still alive.

"Adrian?" I heard him whisper and turn his head towards me. His eyes were closed but blood covered his face. _What did they do to him? _"Yeah Mike. Its me, Adrian. How do ya feel?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be. "Um… I'm fine." His voice caught in his throat and he started into a coughing fit. "Mike! You okay, buddy?" I asked nervously. Just then I heard footsteps echo across the cave. Someone was coming. "Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Adrian!" A booming laugh exploded from the opposite end of the cave. The laugh then echoed across the cave and hit me again like a mallet hitting my head. I closed my eyes tightly, what the hell did they do to my head?

The man walked over to me and kicked his boot into my side. My eyes were still closed so I never had a chance to see who it was, but I had a pretty good idea to who it was. My eyes flickered open to see the old guardian Dimitri. "So Adrian, how's your girlfriend Rose? She's amazing isn't she?" He laughed again, "Too bad you'll only see her one more time." He laughed that head-splitting laugh and walked over to Mike. "Your little friend here had a rough night." He kicked Mike hard in the stomach and I heard Mike puke his guts onto the floor. "Don't touch him!" I yelled. "Oh, don't worry. He won't be alive long enough to be in pain much longer. Too bad. He'll miss Rose." He smiled this blood thirsty smile as he put his finger into the blood puddle next to Mike's head and lick his finger. _Nasty, Dude. _"Dude, that's disgusting. And what do you mean he won't see Rose again? And I will?"

He chuckled and smiled this nasty smile at me. "Rose will try to come and rescue you. Then we'll capture her and let her watch you die, slowly and painfully." His booming laugh sounded like a bomb exploding. "Don't you touch her! Or I'll kick your ass!" Dimitri laughed, "Just like you kicked my ass last night?" This dude was sick. "I thought you loved Rose. Isn't love supposed to go on with you even when you die?" I asked. A flash of Dimitri's old self pulsed in his eyes. A horrified expression crossed his face as he realized what he was doing to people. He ran off in the direction he had came in without looking back. But just as he left, another man came in.

"Ah, Dimitri. He's still got a bit of his old self left in him. Don't worry, Adrian. It'll be gone soon enough." He was in the shadows so I could only make out his silhouette. But it was obvious that he was a Strigoi. "What are you going to do to Rose? You better not touch her!" I struggled against the ropes on my arms. "Ha! Isn't it obvious? As soon as she watches you die, she'll be turned into a Strigoi to live with Dimitri. We just want her to be depressed enough to be turned Strigoi." "Don't touch her!" I screamed at him, making Mike shift uncomfortably to the side. "Ah, trying to be the hero. It just doesn't work that way, Adrian. You're stuck here and your fate has already been decided. Hers has been decided too. There is nothing you can do." "You'll never touch her! She'll kick all your asses before you even get a hand on her!" A smile crossed the man's face. "Not if we have the one she loves on the line." He laughed and walked away.

They could never touch Rose, I wouldn't let them. She would never turn Strigoi. Never. My face turned back to Mike. He had been moaning under his breath the entire time. His eyes were finally open. _Oh Damn._

**(Rose)**

"We have to go find him! Dimitri wouldn't kill him! He's probably waiting for me to come and get Adrian!" The plan had hit me right as I found a map with the markings of both the Siberian ball and a small cave on the outside of town. They wanted me to come find him. That means that he is still alive! "Rose, we can't let you go. They want you to go. They're going to do terrible things to you. We can't let you go. At least, not alone." Lissa smiled at me and Christian smiled with her. They were going to come with me to find him. "You guys can't come. If they want me, they can have me. But they can't have you too!" I shook my head, they are not going to be captured along with me. "Com'on Rose! We're not gonna let you go alone! We'll just follow you no matter how much you protest. So you might as well let us come with you." Ricky had a point. "No! You guys aren't risking your lives for me!" "It's not just for you, It's for Adrian and Mike too! Half of our band is missing!" That was the first time Harry had spoken since they had gone missing. They had a point.

"Fine. But we'll need supplies and we'll definitely need a plan." I breathed deeply in. I didn't want any of them to get hurt, not even Ricky. "Oh, don't worry. I've already got one." Ricky smiled and nodded his head in a knowing gesture. This will be good.

**Keep reviewing!!! Please!!! I need to know what you think about it so far!!! Thanks so much!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


	10. Ricky

"Whoa! Hold up! Run that by me again, Ricky." For someone as stupid as Ricky, this plan was turning out to be completely brilliant. "Okay, like I said, there is this small tunnel that leads to an abandoned tunnel inside the cave. It should be right above the place where Adrian and Mike are being held hostage." How does he know this? "How the hell do you know this?" Christian practically read my mind. "I lived here for two years. From the time I was 10 until I was 12. We lived really close to that cave and me and my friend would always play in the cave." He smiled and continued with his plan, "Anyways, this shaft should be right above Adrian and Mike's room. All that we have to do is create a distraction so that Lissa and Rose can climb through the tunnel and rescue Mike and Adrian." Christian glared at Ricky, "Why would Lissa have to go with Rose to help rescue? Why not Harry or me? I mean I don't want her to be the distraction or anything, I just don't want her to get hurt." He smiled and Lissa and she smiled sweetly back at them. It made my heart hurt just to look at them.

"The tunnel is too small to fit a grown man. Lissa and Rose are small enough to climb through the cave. And they won't get hurt. This tunnel wouldn't have been discovered by them, even with their amazing eyesight. It took me and my friend one and a half years to find it and it was only because I tripped on a tree root and fell into the tunnel. You can't see it in the dark and it is almost impossible to see in the light. They'll be able to climb through quickly and rescue Adrian and Mike while we make a commotion." Ricky smiled triumphantly, his plan was going to work, almost. "Ricky, this plan is good and all. But you forgot to mention how we get Adrian and Mike through the tunnel if only me and Lissa can fit through it." I looked at him as I watched his triumphant smile fall. "Well, you could… Hm… Um…" He was swallowed into deep thought. _Ugh, that plan was brilliant until that one fatal flaw._

"Gun powder." Ricky flashed me his triumphant smile once again. "Huh? What does gun powder have to do with…? Oh…" I finally got what he was saying, brilliant. "Gun powder? I don't get it," Lissa frowned, consumed with thought. "You know Christian's power, right? Since you're his girlfriend I'm assuming you do. If you guys place gun powder down while you are crawling to get Adrian and Mike, Christian can light it just enough to make the tunnel bigger, but not completely explode the cave." Lissa lit up with understanding at Ricky's words. "So this is really going to work, isn't it?" Lissa smiled at me, sending me the emotion of reassurance that we were going to get Adrian back safely. "Yeah, it just might." I smiled back.

A map fell onto the table that we were eating dinner on. Ricky had just finished drawing out the map of the cave. Wow, this guy has a lot of hidden talents… Musician, plan maker, and now an artist? Geez… My finger followed the line on the map that would be me and Lissa. "What's your plan on the distraction part?" I asked, curious. Christian nodded at Ricky with a wicked smile, this will be good. "Well, since Ricky and I here have fire talents and Harry, over there, has air, we've decided to put together an insane cave fire. With a little extra bonus." The smile that lit up Ricky's face was one of excitement. "What extra bonus?" Lissa looked over curiously, she's such a goody-two-shoes. "Have you ever seen a Strigoi burn?" The laugh that Ricky laughed was dark but oddly excited. Lissa giggled and shook her head, pretending to be disgusted, but really she was fascinated.

"Just wondering, where are we going to get gun powder?" I asked. "Oh, I've got my sources." Ricky smiled and picked up his cell phone and walked off dialing a number. He started speaking in a different language that was recognizable to me, it was Russian… My heart swelled remembering how Dimitri used to speak that language. Even though I loved Adrian, there was still a part of me that longed for Dimitri. I sighed and stood up from the table, I started to clear my plate when I heard a crash from Adrian's room. All heads spun towards the direction of the crash. Nobody moved, nobody breathed, as we waited for something to happen, anything. Silence followed the crash, even Ricky had stopped talking in Russian to the person on the phone. _What's going on?_

Ricky started to make his way, slowly, towards Adrian's room. I followed behind him. The thought of the creaking window came back to the front of my mind as we walked towards Adrian's room. My breathing was becoming thick and heavy as we came closer and closer to the site of the crash. The door creaked as Ricky pulled it towards him. A wave of cold air washed over us as Ricky pulled the creaking door towards us. The room was as dark as ink. My hand reached for the light switch, but before I could flip it up, something grabbed me. Something cold and hard. I let out a yelp as I came crashing towards the floor. The last thing I remember before the lights getting flipped on were the words, "Come alone, or they die."

When the lights flipped on, I could see the window smashed open and glass scattered everywhere. There weren't any footprints or anything besides me on the ground panting and Ricky staring at me. I wiped the glass off my pants as I stood up. I knew who had said those words, the guy I hated most in the entire world. The Strigoi who had turned Dimitri into one of them. The blonde Strigoi. I shiver as another wave of cold air hit me like a brick wall. Ricky continued to stare at me waiting for an answer to why I had screamed and been on the floor. I just walked out the room feeling glares follow me the entire way. _What am I going to say to them?_

I felt Lissa push her feelings of worry and wonder onto me. She wanted to know what happened. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders pretending it was nothing. No lies, I felt Lissa shove at me, her eyes glaring daggers at me. I sighed and sat down next to Lissa, I guess I would have to tell them everything. I explained to them all about the blonde vampire who had taken Dimitri and I told them all about what had just happened. "So this guy is part of this plan too?" Lissa asked, confused. "He wants me for some reason, probably so that there is no one to protect you," I sighed, remembering how the blonde vampire had wanted Lissa the night they invaded our school. I had to tell her, but I really didn't want to. Seeing my uneasiness, Lissa walked over and comforted me. "Rose, you know you can tell me. I can handle it." She smiled at me. I sighed one more time and explained what had happened the night the blonde dude had wanted her. "So they're after me too?" Lissa seemed kind of proud that this didn't have everything to do with me, maybe she thought that it would lift some guilt off of me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, more to myself then to anyone else, but Ricky heard me. "We're gonna stick to the plan. They aren't going to kill him until they have you. So the plan should still work. They need him to get to you. And the distraction will keep their attention off killing him." He patted me on the back and smiled a sweet smile at me. Wow, losing two of his best friends can really make this guy turn soft. "We can't risk him." But I already knew that we were still going to use his plan. "Don't worry, Rose. He'll be fine. You should be more worried about yourself, he'll be fine. I promise," Lissa gave me a comforting smile as she paced around the room, pacing helped her think apparently. "When is this plan going to take place?" Lissa looked over to Ricky, expecting an answer. "Tomorrow." I added. Lissa spun around shocked, "Tomorrow? We won't be ready by tomorrow!" She stated. "We will be if I'm in charge. Ricky, get the gun powder. Christian, make sure you know how to use your powers so they don't get us blown up. Liss, get a good nights sleep and start mentally preparing yourself for tomorrow. Harry, well, just do whatever you think will help. I'll do the rest." I smiled and walked back to my room wondering why the Strigoi hadn't just taken me while they were in the dark room with me. I guess I'll never know.

I got into my PJs and hopped into bed. My eyes fluttered close as sleep seemed to engulf me. A strange feeling hit me as I flew into dream mode. The strange feeling was a feeling I haven't felt in a long time, one that came with any of Adrian's dreams. In my, well his, dream I was in a cave. Two bodies were lying on the ground. They were both tied up and had blood stains all over them. Just then I recognized them both and flew to their sides. I quickly untied them. "Adrian! Don't worry, we're coming to…" I was stunned into silence when Adrian kissed me firm on the lips. He smiled a sweet smile at me and shook his head, "Don't come for me, Rose. It's not worth it. This might be the last time that we have together. So I just wanted to say that I loved you and that if you loved me, you wouldn't come for me." He kissed me again, but this time I could speak, "Adrian, that isn't fair. I'm coming to get you. You can't tell me that if I loved you I wouldn't come for you! I'm coming for you even though I do love you!" I stated firmly. His smile on his face was so bright I almost needed sunglasses. "You love me?" He kissed me one more time before my dream started to shake. Someone was trying to wake Adrian up. "Adrian!" I screamed but he couldn't hear me. My dream turned to darkness as tears flooded my eyes. "Adrian," I sobbed.

**Keep reviewing!!!! I love to read all of your reviews!!! So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


	11. CarRickyDisastor!

The sun was painting a rainbow of colors across the sky as we made our way from the hotel. Ricky had rented a car for us to drive, a jet black gorgeous car. It looked totally expensive and really fast. "Okay, I'm driving!" I yelled and ran for the front seat, I love fast cars. "Haha! Yeah right!" Ricky laughed and pushed me out of the way to get into the front seat. I laughed as I landed in the grass next to the car, but my laugh sounded hollow and distant. Just like my mind was at the moment. My mind was with Adrian in the cave, making sure he stayed alive and not Strigoi.

Lissa noticed my hollow laugh and nodded at me, smiling a sad but encouraging smile. But her feelings portrayed everything except a smile. She was really worried about me, about Adrian, and about how this plan is going to work out. I smiled a sad smile back at her and rose up from the grass. Only 4 hours in the car until we get to Adrian. Only 4 more hours. I walked to the car and opened the door to dark black leather seats. I slid into the back next to Lissa, Christian on her other side. Ricky was driving while Harry sat to the side trying to figure out how to work the map, that made me smile a bit. Harry wasn't the brightest bulb.

No one said a word until we were an hour into the drive. Ricky looked at Harry, confused, "Harry? Are you sure you're reading this map right? This place doesn't look familiar to me!" Harry looked at the map then back at Ricky. "I dunno!!! This map is so confusing! Why isn't Rose up here reading the map?" Harry complained. Ricky shook his head and looked back at me. "Do you mind helping the idiot over here read the map?" My face froze into a silent scream… _God, no_…

That's when we ran into the tree. The car smacked the tree at fifty miles an hour. Ricky hadn't been paying attention at all. I heard Lissa scream right as we hit the tree, this was so similar to the time when her parents and brother died. As we slammed into the tree, I felt myself slam forward and hit my head against Ricky's seat. The seatbelt ripped me back towards my own seat but I'm afraid I heard glass shatter and Ricky was gone. My world was spinning as the blood rushed out of the cuts all along my body. But I forced myself to stay conscious. I couldn't let another of Adrian's band members be on the verge of death. I unbuckled myself as I stumbled out of the car. I tripped over to the front where I saw a blonde man laying on the smashed hood of the car. I gasped at the sight of so much blood. _Please, dear God, no!_

I ran towards Ricky and turned him so that he was on his back instead of his stomach. He was covered in blood and glass, but he appeared to be breathing. But barely. "Ricky? Ricky? Please don't die!" I screamed at him. "Please! For Adrian! Don't die! We can't save him without you!" Tears streaked my face as I screamed at him to wake up. That's when Lissa appeared at my side. She had a few bruises and cuts but looked okay, so did Christian and Harry. Ricky was the only one who had gotten hurt badly, he had been on the side where the tree had smacked the car. His seatbelt must have snapped from the force.

Lissa smiled sadly at me and placed her hand gently on him. Instantly his breathing returned to normal and his terrible cuts seemed to heal to small, barley noticeable cuts. I hugged Lissa as Ricky began to become conscious once again. "Ricky?" I asked nervously, hoping for a reply. "Rose?" He asked, blinking from the blinding light of the sun above. He sat up but started to fall back from dizziness from blood loss. I hugged Ricky, getting blood all over my shirt. We were going to be able to rescue Adrian after all. And we would still have our main source of information alive. "You didn't care if I died… You only wanted me to live so that you could save your boyfriend." His face was sad as he realized this. "Ricky! That's not true!!! We don't want you or anyone to die… Well, besides the Strigoi of course!" Lissa corrected him.

I helped Ricky up from the hood of the car, feeling the full affect of how painful the crash had actually been on me. "Ow," I mumbled to myself. Christian and I supported Ricky as we walked the short distance to the car to grab our phones. Harry grabbed his first and dialed a number. Soon enough, an ambulance arrived bringing us all back to the hospital. Nobody could believe that Ricky was still alive, judging by where he was sitting and how much blood there was on his shirt and pants. When we arrived at the hospital, I refused to be brought to a room. I needed to get to Adrian, he couldn't wait much longer. I'd been so worried about him since the night of the dream when he left so abruptly. "You must be brought to a room to be cleaned up and checked on!" One of the nurses exclaimed. "You must be in terrible pain!" She exclaimed. "I'm fine, most of this blood is Ricky's… I already told you that." I paced the hallways trying to think of a way to get us all out of here and on our way to Adrian. Nothing came to mind.

Lissa soon joined me and shook her head, eyes sad in her head. "I know what you're thinking. We aren't going to get him today, you know." Her voice sounded sad but at the same time soothing. She was pushing soothing thoughts my way. But I couldn't listen to them. I needed to get to Adrian, NOW! "I guess you're right, Liss. I'm just going to go to find a nurse and get cleaned up." She smiled at me and walked back to her own room. I'm so glad this bond was a one way thing. As soon as she was out of sight I ran towards the door, not stopping at any of the nurses yells to get back to a room. I ran all the way back to the car to grab the map, which was still amazingly in tact. _This is going to take forever by foot._

I started to run towards the main road, when I saw a man get out of his car leaving the keys behind. He was just running quickly into the building and out again, so I had to be fast. I was in the car before I could finish that though. I had my foot on the gas and was speeding down the road before the guy even noticed anything. "Thanks, dude! I'll pay you back one day… Or not…" I said to myself. I sped down the road getting closer and closer to Adrian. Lissa realized I was gone about an hour into my drive. _Rose! What are you doing? Get back to the hospital! You can't go alone! _I shook my head and pushed her out of my mind. My mind was set on Adrian and it wasn't gonna move to anywhere else.

Finally I was 5 minutes away from the cave. I hopped out of the car and ran the rest of the way. I was at the edge of the cave before I thought I would. I was breathing hard but didn't want to stop. _Adrian, I'm here! I'm going to rescue you now! _I knew he couldn't here me but it comforted me to here my own thoughts. Now I just needed to find that entrance that Ricky said I would go in by. I walked along the edge of the cave, for a small cave this place was huge! It was dark by now so it was almost impossible to see. I walked along the edge feeling the cave walls for a hole. I was disappointed when I couldn't find it. What a day, this day sucks!

I leaned against the wall and fell onto my knees. Tears flowed down my face as I thought about how I would never be able to save Adrian. I was a failure. "Adrian, I'm so sorry." I cried to myself. "Don't worry, Rose. You'll see Adrian soon enough!" I gasped as a voice behind me spoke. Soon I was unconscious being dragged into the cave. _Damn._

**I know i say this evertime at the end but still, Please Review!!!! I really want to hear all of your opinions on this story so keep reviewing!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


	12. The Cave

**I'm really sorry for keeping everyone waiting for this chapter. I couldn't think about what i wanted to happen and i finally decided what i wanted to happen!!!! I hope you like it!!!!**

My eyes fluttered open to a dark room that smelled like rotting wood. I tried to use my hands to push myself up but they were bound tightly behind me. _What's going on? _I used my abs to pull myself up, it kind of hurt because the seatbelt had put a huge bruise along my stomach but I still made it into a sitting position. I looked around, my eyes still adjusting to the light, to see absolutely nothing. All there was, was cave walls and old rotting wood. I wrinkled my nose as the rotting wood smell intensified. _Ew, this place reeks. _I continued to look around to see if I could find an exit when echoing footsteps sounded in the distance. My head spun around to the area that the footsteps had came from, but all I could see was a wall. That's when a man with blonde hair stepped out from the wall. It seemed as if he had walked right through the wall but my eyes were adjusting enough to see the small overlapping part of the cave wall.

"Ah, my dear Rose. I bet you're just dying to see Adrian, aren't you?" When I didn't reply he just laughed. "Rose, Rose. You don't have to act all tough and I don't know who you're talking about. I already know you want Adrian. You have been screaming his name for the past hour, of course you were sleeping so you didn't realize you were screaming it. I swear Adrian heard those screams. He's very excited to see you, Rose my dear." I glared at him, I had been screaming his name? But that thought seemed completely stupid compared to the thought that pushed to the front of my mind. _Adrian is still alive!_ I knew he was because the blonde dude had said he was excited to see me, and I was just as excited to see him. The blonde vampire walked over to me and put his finger under my chin, he then rubbed my chin like I was a little child. "Rose. Just come with me and I'll show you Adrian. You can either walk with me or I can carry you, your choice." He smiled this really creepy smile when I tried to stand up and failed. He grabbed my elbow and hauled me up, "Good choice, Rose."

We walked back towards that breach in the wall into a small hallway. _Good thing I'm not claustrophobic._ The hallway was about two feet wide and barely 6 feet tall. The blonde vampire had to crouch down to not hit his head on the ceiling. The hallway was so small it was hard for him to fit his broad shoulders through it. The walls were covered in rotted wood that smelled as if it had been there forever. The rotted wood was covered in small bugs that crawled all over the place digesting the rotted wood. I shuddered, this place was nasty, I can't believe Ricky would play in a place like this. The hallway seemed to go on forever, the smell was starting to get to me when we finally reached another room. The air seemed so thick with the rotted smell that I was starting to feel dizzy, but the smell dispersed when we entered the room. I breathed in deeply to the clearer air that was held in the room.

The room appeared to be empty except for three wood desk chairs, one of those creepy Frankenstein doctor table things, and a table that held a knife and some other tools. "Sit," he commanded and then shoved me into one of those chairs. He then took some of the duct tape from the table and covered me in it, strapping me to the chair. Then he took a chain and wrapped it around me, securing me to the chair. _I'm never going to get out now! _I struggled against the tape, but it didn't do anything. The blonde vampire laughed and took out something that looked kind of like a cell phone but not exactly. He typed something into the phone like thing and smiled at me. "You must be very excited to see your Adrian. He has been very excited about seeing you. But then again, we all have been." His devilish smile made me squirm in my seat, this place is really creepy.

A creek sounded from behind me but I couldn't turn around because I was strapped too tightly to the chair to look behind me. I heard squirming and a soft chuckling. Then the blonde vampire went behind me to mutter something to another vampire that I couldn't see. I could only see their shadows in the dim light. There were four people, two of them seemed to be bound up and struggling. One less than the other one. The blonde one laughed a loud, bellowing laugh and walked back to the front of the room. "Rose, let's welcome our visitors." That's when he came into view. Adrian. He was bound tightly in rope and tape and any other kind of binding material that you could think of. He must have put up a huge struggle. A piece of duct tape covered his mouth so he couldn't speak. His eyes looked sadly at me, he didn't want me to be here. My heart broke when I thought that, he didn't want me. He saw my face fall and instantly realized what I was thinking. His eyes changed into the smiling eyes that I was used to. My breathe stopped in my throat as the Adrian I knew stood in front of me, the entire world stopped until…

He stepped in front of Adrian. My mouth fell open when I saw him. His dark brown hair fell into his reddish eyes, his long dirty nails clasped onto Adrian's bindings, and his pale skin was even paler than I could remember. Dimitri. "Nice to see you Roza." His voice was husky and it sounded as if he hadn't drank blood for a long time. Something in his eyes reminded me of the Dimitri I used to know. Oh God, why did he have to be turned into such a monster? He yanked another person into view. I gasped when I saw the familiar face. Mike? His face was covered in scratches, with blood dripping from them. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them they were a faded chocolate brown. They had blinded him. "What have you done to him?" I gasped. The blonde vampire laughed while Dimitri looked away, shamefully. "That wasn't me at all, that was all Dimitri's doing." The blonde vampire walked closer to me, his foul breathe warm from blood against my cheek. "He was supposed to be dinner by now but Adrian convinced me to keep him alive long enough to see you, of course we didn't think you would be this easy to catch, neither did Adrian." He smiled that devilish smile at me and turned to Adrian. "Do you want to explain to her what is about to happen, or should I?" Adrian's glared hatefully at the blonde vampire. Whoa, I have never seen Adrian so hateful. "Fine, I'll take the pleasure of explaining it to Rose." He chuckled evilly in a way only he could accomplish.

He started, "Well, Rose, first we are going to put Mike into that table right there and strap him in. Then we are going to give Adrian a choice, he can either choose to drink from Mike or from you. But I'm pretty sure he would never hurt you, but he could surprise us. Right, Adrian?" He looked over at Adrian who glared at him, then he continued on, "Then Adrian will turn Strigoi and either you or Mike will be dead. The other person will become Strigoi along with Adrian. This will probably be you." Adrian glared at him and kicked out with his leg, "Oh. I think Adrian would like to say something." He ripped the duct tape off of Adrian and I heard Adrian mutter ouch before screaming, "That's a lie! You're not going to let me live as a Strigoi, you're going to kill me and let Rose and Dimitri live forever as a Strigoi!" He coughed, his voice had been very rough. It was obvious that he hadn't had blood for a very long time. Mike hadn't either, he was slouching and almost falling over because he was so weak.

"Adrian," I gasped, and reached towards him. His eyes softened as he tried to reach for me but couldn't. _Wait, I thought I was bound up! How was I reaching out to him? _I looked down to see the duct tape had been cut and that the chain had been broken. Dimitri and the blonde vampire stared at the broken bindings. Adrian stared at them as well but didn't get that good of a look because I was already moving towards him, tearing off his duct tape. That's when Ricky appeared at my side, "You thought you could do this by yourself? Think again!" He yelled. I felt the heat of fire as Christian appeared in the room. The blonde vampire jumped in surprise at the flames but he didn't let the shock over come him, he was moving to try to break Christian's neck. But I was in the way to fast. I kicked him, hard, in the stomach, it didn't do much but it did keep him from snapping Christian's neck.

Lissa appeared in the room suddenly, throwing me something that looked like a sword. I caught it and held it up towards the blonde vampire. Adrian had escaped by now and was creeping up behind the blonde vampire, but the blonde vampire heard him a struck at him quickly. It had hit Adrian in the head and Adrian had been knocked to the ground. "No!" I yelled as I slashed the vampire with my sword. It had only left a tiny gash, but it shocked him long enough for Dimitri to break his neck… _Dimitri? _Dimitri smiled at me and ran away from the cave, his old self still buried inside somewhere. I was so shocked that I almost forgot about the blonde vampire, like I said, almost. Reality returned to me as I wielded the sword and cut through the neck of the blonde vampire. It was tough, but the blonde vampire couldn't do much about me cutting through him since his neck was broken. Finally, his head was off of his body and I relaxed, sort of. I breathed in deeply, then ran to Adrian's side. His head was bleeding and he had deep purple bruises under his eyes. He hadn't had blood in so long.

"Adrian? Adrian?" My worried voice filled the hollow air. "Rose?" I heard him cough out, blood sputtered from his mouth as he spoke. I rubbed my hand softly against his face, then I wiped the blood from his lips. He was okay. I laughed as tears spilled from my eyes, he was going to be okay. This was the best news I have ever heard in my entire life. He smiled sweetly at me and sat up. A bruise was starting to form on the side of his face, but he looked okay besides for that. He pulled me into his arms and I put my head against his chest. He was warm and I was tired. I really wanted to fall asleep right there in his arms but I knew we still had to get out of the cave.

"Not trying to Johnny Rain Cloud, but what about Dimitri? And how are we going to get out of here?" Christian's voice broke the silence, the pure beautiful silence. "Does that matter right now?" Lissa glared at Christian. "Well, Kinda! Yeah! It would be nice to get out of this creepy cave. I mean I haven't seen many Strigoi, but I can sense them. It reeks of them here." I shook my head and looked up at Adrian, "He's right. We need to get out of here." Just then, my mind burst into extreme pain, and I gasped. "Rose? Rose? Rose????" Adrian's worried voice was the last thing I heard before I passed out from pain.

**Review please please please!!!! I want to know what you think about this so far!!!!!!! It's going to keep going, i promise!!!! Just keep reviewing!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


	13. Strigoi

**I know its been a really long time since i've written this but i hope you enjoy the chapter anyway... I had to reread my story before i could write anymore because i almost forgot what had been going on... Well... Enjoy this next chapter!**

The dark shapes flitted around the edges of my closed eyes, warning me of the danger that lurked ahead. Strigoi. I knew that's what the ghostly figures were trying to tell me. My eyes snapped open to three worried sets of eyes staring at me. I was still in Adrian's soft and comfortable arms. "We gotta get out of here." I jumped to my feet and helped Adrian up. He stumbled a bit but I managed to steady him. I walked over to Mike, trying to unstrap him from the table. I finally freed him, but he fell over weakly. He couldn't hold himself up, he was going to need help. Instantly, as if they read my mind, Christian and Adrian helped Mike as we traced our steps back towards the exit. I didn't know where this exit or entrance was but Lissa and Christian did. They led us back into the small, rotten passage that I had almost fainted in earlier. This smell felt like nothing compared to the stench of blood on the blonde vampires lips.

We continued into the big room, stopping to let Christian and Adrian rest, Mike wasn't the smallest person ever. They set him down and looked around, checking to see if any Strigoi were close by. None seemed near enough to notice us or for us to see. I walked towards a hallway that a small bit of light shown from. "Is this the exit?" I asked hopefully. "Yup!" Lissa replied, smiling. _Our plan had actually worked, well, Christian and Lissa's plan had worked anyways. _"We should probably get moving. We don't want to become Strigoi dinner." I mentioned and everyone stood up, readying themselves for the journey out into the world.

We walked into the narrow hallway out, the light radiating from the sun bounced off the walls like miniature rays of sunlight. It made me smile to think that we were almost in the sunlight, almost to where no Strigoi could hurt us. I closed my eyes and breathed in the clean air from the outside. I spun around to look at Adrian, he smiled at me when he saw me looking at him. "I thought I told you to not come after me." He said, strictly. "Hey! We saved your ass! You should be thanking us!" I laughed, we were finally safe. I was still watching Adrian smile at me when his face turned to shock and then fear. His lips started to move but not before someone clocked me on the head. _Not again._

The world spun as I sank to my knees, finally ending up face-first in the dirt. My head was spinning into total darkness as I heard a struggle. Someone was fighting, and that someone that I wanted to win was losing. I heard screams and battle cries as my world turned to blackness. The sound ended when my body sank into a, forced, slumber. Even though I wasn't conscious, I could feel someone dragging me away. And this hand was as cold as the night sky in December.

I woke up in the dark. The stars shown above my head as blossom-filled trees danced in the wind. We were in a garden. I glanced around to see Lissa, Christian, Mike, and Adrian bound with ropes and sitting on their knees. Lissa looked terrified, while Christian looked like he wanted to kill anyone who touched Lissa. Mike looked completely out of it, but I understood. Adrian looked like he was pissed off and on the verge of passing out. I tried to get Adrian's attention, but my lips were taped together. I followed Adrian's glare to see a man who seemed very familiar. A man whose dark hair, graying, glittered in the moon light. He spun around and smiled a wicked grin, Victor. Except this wasn't the Victor that I remembered. His hair was graying, but he looked as young as ever, but maybe that was from his chalky white skin and red rimmed eyes. He had turned Strigoi.

Even though he had turned his own daughter, Natalie, Strigoi, I never thought he was willing to turn himself into one. I watched his grin widen at my confusion. "Ah, Rose. It's great to see you again. And, my, don't you look happy to see me too!" He laughed and spun back around to speak to the rest of the Strigoi who seemed to worship the ground he walked on. I watched, disgusted, as he spoke to them with respect and tolerance. _Who could speak like that to Strigoi? Oh, Victor could. _Victor turned around to speak to us again but burst out laughing at all of our disgusted and confused expressions.

"It tickles my fancy that you are surprised that I turned Strigoi. Well, I kind of surprised myself when I chose to do it. But I expected Rose to at least think that lowly of me." He chuckled to himself and crouched down so that he could pull the tape from my mouth. "Care to say a few words, Rose, before we kill your friends? Well, not Lissa of course." He smiled at Lissa, but Lissa just glared at him. "You'll thank me later, Lissa. I promise you that." He smiled again, then pulled the duck tape off my mouth. Dang! It hurt like hell. I finally remembered why I decided to never wax my upper lip. "You son of a bitch. I can't believe that you would become a Strigoi. Well, now that I think about it, you would do something like that. You are so power hungry that you will kill your own daughter and become the living-dead just to get what you want."

Victor smiled at me and laughed. "Now, now. You are in the presence of loved ones, watch your language please." I glared at him, my anger heating my blood. I noticed that Adrian was staring at me, well, more at the air that surrounded me. I guess that my aura must be really dark just by the frightened look on his face. Victor watch me falter when I saw Adrian's face and laughed. "You are so easy to read, Rose. I know exactly what would hurt you the most to get taken away. Taking away the ones you loved will kill you. Not that I want you dead. Actually, I do want you dead. I want you to become Strigoi." I watched him give his speech, feeling my anger burn inside of me. I finally gave into the anger, it burst out of me, "Damn it! I'm not becoming Strigoi. I would rather have you kill me. Just let the others go and I'll let you kill me." I was panting after my outburst, and the fact that Victor was laughing pissed me off. "Ah, Rose. That wasn't the deal. You will become Strigoi. But I'm willing to cut you a deal. You become Strigoi and Adrian, Mike, and Christian won't die. Lissa will come with us and you and Dimitri can live happily in Strigoi land." He smiled, willing me to accept.

I breathed in deeply. I knew I wasn't going to win. I watched his smiling face turn to shock as I said, "Fine. Let them go and I will do what you ask." I looked down as I said it. I heard sharp intakes of breath from my friends. I knew they couldn't believe what I had just agreed to, neither could I. "Rose, my dear. You have finally come to your senses. Your friends don't look too happy about your decision though," I saw their sad eyes watching me, "But I think Adrian isn't happy because he knows you and Dimitri will be happy together." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and swallowed deeply, my blood was heating again, bringing color to my face.

I looked around the room to see a bunch of hungry Strigoi staring at my blood covered shirt and blood filled cheeks. _I wonder why they just sit there and listen to him even though they are starving to death. I wonder if Strigoi can starve to death? _I watched them nervously, something felt weird here. I shook it off and tried to sit up, but it was useless. Victor smiled at me and helped me up. "I'm glad that you will soon be joining us." I heard sharp breathes and struggles from where my friends sat, they would rather die than have me become Strigoi, especially Adrian.

"Are you ready to join the undead, Rose?" Victor asked me. I nodded, letting a squeak of fear escape my lips. He just chuckled and brought me closer to him. "I think you know how this works, I drink from you and you drink from me. It's pretty simple." He smiled and let his fangs glitter as he smiled. I waited for the sharp fangs to break my skin. But before Victor could bite me, another Strigoi pushed him out of the way. "I'm tired of you always getting the first bite. It's my turn." The other Strigoi yelled and then he sunk his teeth into my neck. I winced as his fangs broke into my skin, but then the buzzing high took over. A dazed smile crossed my lips as I heard muffled yells from Adrian. The Strigoi continued to drink. My head was starting to spin from blood loss but I couldn't feel a thing. My world started to black out. My body fell limp to the ground.

I knew one thing for sure, I was dead…. Again.

**Don't worry... The Story isn't quite finished yet... I will write again soon and you'll just have to wait to see what happens next!!!!!!!!! Review review review!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


	14. Death

**Here is another chapter! Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! i need to hear what you think!**

(Adrian)

The rope tore into my wrists as I struggled to get free. Rose was getting her life sucked out by a Strigoi and it was all my fault. I watched as her body changed from a dazed smile to nothing. Her eyes blanked as her skin turned the pale white of snow. Her body fell limp in the Strigoi's hands. I fought the ropes hard. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be dead.

Victor stood up after a few seconds of being on the ground. He tried to shove the Strigoi away from Rose but it was already too late. The Strigoi was in a blood craze and would kill anyone who got in his way. I glared at the Strigoi, trying to use my compulsion to get him to stop, but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. _Dammit. _I continued to struggle against the ropes that tied me together, keeping me away from Rose. I lurched forward, trying to do anything to get free of these stupid ropes. I wiggled and turned until I thought that it was no use. There really wasn't any point in living anymore. Not if Rose was going to die.

I looked up at Victor with sad, mournful eyes. He figured out what I wanted to say and smiled at me. "I think Adrian has something to say." He walked over to me, forgetting about the Strigoi who was killing Rose. He tore the tape off of my mouth and I whimpered from the feeling of hair being torn from my upper lip. "I just wanted to say… I just wanted to say that if you kill Rose, you have to kill me too." I said, my voice trembling as I said it. I heard sharp intakes of breath around me, they didn't want another of their friends to die or it was because Rose had just been tossed into the grass. She was as limp as a rag doll and as pale as the white roses that hung above her. Her dark hair fell around her face, covering the wounds and her beautiful face. I needed to get to her.

"Please." I whispered to no one in particular. I just wanted Rose to be okay, even though I knew that would never happen. I pulled myself forward, using my shoulders and knees to pull me towards Rose. The Strigoi watched me and laughed, I must look ridiculous. But I didn't care. I had to get to Rose. That was my dying wish. I continued to crawl towards her until Victor came over and broke the ropes on my hands and wrists. I didn't expect him to do it, but I didn't really care. I instantly shot up and ran to Rose, scooping her up into my arms. I pushed her dark hair away from her face, seeing her blood smeared neck. A tear rolled down my cheek as I pulled her towards my chest, I was never going to let her go.

"Alright. Let's let Adrian say his goodbye to Rose. It'll be okay. You can guard the exits." Victor instructed the Strigoi and they immediately followed the instructions. We were finally alone. Well, me, Rose, Mike, Christian, and Lissa were alone. I blinked the tears from my eyes so that I could see Rose's beautiful face. "My little dhampir, it wasn't supposed to end like this for us. You were supposed to live with me and protect Lissa. You can't die now. You have to be Lissa's guardian." I spoke quietly, just to Rose. I held her tightly, never wanting to let go, wishing that she would say something back. Something like I love you, Adrian, and I'll never leave you. Not ever. But she didn't. She couldn't. I looked back down at her. Her brown eyes were glazed over, partially from the Strigoi and partially from the fact that she was no longer among the living.

I heard crying from behind me, I turned to see Lissa sobbing. I had forgotten about them. They all looked really sad, except Mike who looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Mike was also blind so he couldn't see anything. It made me even sadder to see Christian on the verge of crying and Lissa sobbing. It also made me extremely sad that Mike was blind. These Strigoi had to pay. They were going to for taking Rose away from me.

I picked Rose off the ground, ready to bring her anywhere with me. I wasn't going to let go. But that's when I heard it. The soft sound that almost sounded like a song.

(Rose)

My eyelids fluttered open to the darkness of the garden. I was still there, but something felt really weird. I looked down to wear my jeans would have been but saw what looked to be a white dress that was practically see through. I reached my hand down to touch it but noticed something that shocked me. My hand was just as see through as the beautiful white dress. It stunned me for a moment, letting me remember all of the night's details. I was dead, but yet I was still here. What's up with that? I was sitting behind a tree that beautiful flowers were decorating. I stood up to hear sobbing all around me. I peaked behind the tree to see three people sitting on their knees. One with long, blonde hair and the others with short, dark hair. I instantly recognized them. It was Mike, Lissa and Christian. But where was Adrian?

I turned my head, just the smallest amount, to see Adrian holding something. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see what it was exactly. But I had a pretty bad feeling that I knew that what he carried was a dead body, and im pretty sure that the dead body was me. I watched as Adrian picked me up and turned the slightest bit to see the faces of Lissa, Christian, and Mike. His face was streaked with tears and his expression was extremely sad. It broke my heart just to look at him. I wanted to tell him that I'm still here, but I had a feeling that that would just break his heart. I knew that he would realize that something was keeping me here if I went up to him. He would be even more sad than he was already and I didn't want that.

That's when I heard the music. It was beautiful and whistling through the trees. It was coming from a dark area between two trees. I walked over to see what the music was coming from when Mason stepped from the trees. He finally looked happy. His bright eyes shown with happiness while his lips were turned into a heartwarming smile. It made me smile just to see him. "Hey Mason!" I smiled at him. He chuckle and walked towards me. "I'm here to tell you that you need to go back out there. You're not dead just yet. Your job isn't complete." He said this and I listened with a confused expression lighting my face. _What? I'm not dead? Yet? _"What do you mean I'm not dead yet?" I asked Mason. He smiled at me and handed me a sheet of paper. Lyrics were scrolled across the sheet. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, confused. "Sing." He said and then pushed me towards my friends. "What?! I can't sing!" I yelled but then a strange feeling took over. A beautiful voice was ringing out from my mouth. This was weird, I had never been the singer. Lissa had always been.

I walked out singing this song. It was so beautiful, especially because of the scenery. I walked out from the trees singing. Four faces turned to me, shocked expressions on their faces. All of their faces turned to fear and then to happiness. I wasn't completely gone, yet.

**Song that Rose was singing- Halo By Beyoncé**

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Adrian stood there, staring at me. He finally ran up to me, still holding the other me. Yeah, it's confusing. "Rose? Is that really you?" I head hope in his sad voice. "No, Adrian. I'm really your great grandmother coming to haunt you in the form of Rose. Of course it's me!" I said, shaking my head. Even though I love him he can still be pretty stupid. A smile formed on his face, after that last comment, he knew it really was me. "Rose!" He yelled. Placing the dead me down, he tried to stroke my face. But his hand fell right through me. It kinda tickled. I laughed and Adrian looked at me, confused and sad. "I'm sorry, Adrian. That wasn't funny. It just kind of tickled." I stated and smiled sadly at him. He sighed and said, "Rose? Why are you still here? I mean, why didn't you go into the light?" He asked me, bothered by the fact that I was trapped on earth but happy because I was talking to him. "Mason told me I couldn't go yet. I wasn't finished here. He said I wasn't dead, yet. But I really don't know what that means, since im dead." I told them what happened and they all listened intently.

That's when Lissa got an idea. Even dead I still had a bond with her. I listened to her thoughts and they said, healing. She could heal me. "Adrian. Lissa has an idea. Maybe she could heal me. Like the last time I, um, died." I said, and Adrian instantly perked up. "Lissa, that's brilliant!" He yelled and instantly ran to my body. He placed his hand about my body and concentrated hard. _What the hell was he doing. _

That's when I started to disappear. Well, not really disappear. My spirit body seamed to be breaking apart and going towards my real body. He was brining my spirit back to my body. I could feel myself getting pulled back into my real body. It was the weirdest thing I had ever experienced. I finally fell into a painful darkness, wishing I could return to the painless light. I gasped for air as I fell, hearing sounds following me the entire way. I felt like I was falling into a black hole, only there were hundreds of other people shouting things around me. Finally the pain ended, so did the noise. I was unconscious.

"Rose?" I heard, my eyes fluttering open.

"Adrian?"

**So how'd you like it? Please comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, Im so excited for her new book coming out this summer!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


	15. Rose Garden

My eyes were opened to the sight of Adrian's scared and worn out face. A trace of hope was buried under all the worry and it made me sad just to see the thickness of all the worry on face. I also woke up with the worst headache ever. I could feel tons of emotions swirling through my head. I couldn't think strait. It was as if my brain was carrying more emotions than just Lissa's and my own. That's when it hit me, I was shadow-kissed, again. But by Adrian this time. I would have a bond with him too. This is not exactly what I'd been hoping for, I mean I loved being able to know how Lissa was feeling, but now Adrian too? I didn't think I could handle it.

"Adrian?" I stared into his gorgeous emerald eyes to see the smile that was starting to form. The emotions in my head switched to relief and love. The emotions were so confusing because I couldn't figure out whose emotions were whose. But it didn't really matter at the moment so much. All that mattered to me was seeing Adrian and all of my other friends. I also really wanted to get out of this place so that I wouldn't have to die again. But to get out of here we were going to need a plan. One that didn't involve anyone dying, well, besides the Strigoi. We also needed to do it fast before Adrian and Mike pass out. Both of them looked so worn out. Mike from getting kidnapped and Adrian from using his healing powers.

"Rose! You're okay!" Adrian sighed. I heard Lissa squirming behind Adrian and I turned to look at her. All three of them were still bound up. I sat up, feeling a little dizzy but continued towards them. I quickly untied them all and Lissa immediately hugged me. "Rose, I thought you were dead! I didn't think that I would ever see you again! I'm so glad that you're alive. Oh God, Rose. You had no idea how scared and sad I was!" Lissa was on the verge of tears but she didn't let go. She continued to hug me. I finally managed to shake her off.

"Okay guys. We need a plan. One that will get us all safely out of here." I told them. They all stared at me, amused and in disbelief. "That's Rose for you. She dies one minute and is making a plan the next." Christian said. I smiled and nodded. It totally was me. "Okay. So does anyone have an idea?" I asked. All of their faces turned thoughtful as they tried to think of any plan that might possibly work. I carefully studied all of the possibilities, not finding any exit that would help us all safely exit. Finally someone spoke up. But it wasn't the someone that I expected.

"We could take the back entrance. There were only two Strigoi that went that way. Rose could distract them and then Christian and I could use our fire magic to burn them. They would never expect to see you still walking so they will probably be pretty stunned. It will work out pretty well, I think." The voice that said this sounded very weak and tired. I looked over to see the blinded eyes of Mike looking in my direction. "How did you know only two went that way?" I asked him. Of course I had been dead so I wouldn't of noticed, but he was blind and shouldn't have noticed either. "I sort of saw them in my mind. It's kinda weird and I can't really explain it. It's like the sound makes a picture in my mind. It makes it kind of like I have eyes." He smiled sadly and I couldn't help but let a single tear slide down my face, it was so terrible what the Strigoi did to Mike. Mike was so sweet.

"I think we should do this plan. It makes complete sense. Everyone with me?" I asked and looked around to see the expressions on my friends' faces. Adrian immediately spoke up, "No way in hell are you going to be the distraction. I won't let you ever be that close to death again. And that means real death and the walking death." I could see his face pale as he thought about my death. Even though I knew it hurt him, I knew I was going to play my part in this plan. "I'm sorry, Adrian. I have to be the distraction. I'm the only one who will cause them to falter, even if it is just for a moment. You know I can take care of myself. It is only two Strigoi, and I will have you guys to protect me this time. You aren't bound up or anything." I hated to admit that they could protect me but I knew that it was probably the only way to let Adrian ever agree to let me be the distraction. Adrian sighed and looked at me, he really didn't want me to do this. But we both knew that I was going to do it no matter how much he argued. So he finally let in, "Fine. We'll do Mike's plan. Everyone know what to do?" Everyone nodded and we quickly laid out the exact details of the plan.

I would walk out first, causing the Strigoi on guard to falter for a second. This would give Christian and Mike enough time to sneak up behind the two of them and light them up like a bonfire. Then we would all run to the car that Lissa and Christian had brought up with them. They had left it pretty far away and it had been hidden. The Strigoi had also not thought about stealing his keys either, thankfully. The plan seemed like it would actually work. I was silently praying to whoever was listening that the plan would work out all right and that no one would get hurt, besides the two guards.

We started to creep out towards the back entrance when we heard someone coming. They were talking very quietly, as if they didn't want to be heard. We needed to hide fast, incase it was a Strigoi. We ran into the rose buses, cutting up our legs but also keeping us hidden. We saw two people approach. The woman had dark hair that was cut in a bob that was crowned with a tiara. The other was a man who had short dark hair and chalky white skin. One was among the living while the other was part of the living dead. One was the queen of the Moroi and one was the used to be prince of the Strigoi. It was Queen Tatiana and Victor. What were they doing here? And what were they doing together?

"Ah, I'm afraid to tell you that the lovely Rose didn't make it. But I'm happy to tell you that Lissa and the others are completely fine. I don't think they are very happy with us but I'm sure they will do whatever we make them do. It shouldn't be too hard." Victor was explaining to Tatiana. "Well, I never did like that girl. I guess it doesn't matter all that much that she is dead. Actually it helps me. I won't have to worry about her and Adrian's relationship that seams to be growing more intense. Adrian can finally be with Lissa and no one will be in the way of that. Speaking of Lissa and Adrian, where are they?" Tatiana asked. "Actually they are right over here by the rose bushes." He came around the corner and motioned to where we used to be. Tatiana looked confused to see no one where Victor was pointing. Victor saw her confusion and looked towards the empty space that was where we used to be. "What? How could they have escaped? I have guards positioned at every exit. There is no way they could have escaped!" He gasped and grabbed a thing that looked like a walkie-talkie from his belt. He spoke into it saying, "All Strigoi, report to Rose Garden right away!" He practically yelled it, he was pretty pissed off. This was strange because he usually is so calm.

We held out breathes as the Strigoi marched into the empty space. That's when I realized something. There was no one guarding the exits. If we could just slip out with out being noticed it would be a pretty clean exit. No death and no fighting. Everyone else seemed to realize this at the same time I did. I nodded at them and we quietly moved through the rose bushes, getting many scrapes along the way. We finally made it to an opening that would lead out if we ran down it and didn't get caught by the Strigoi. We had managed to make it this far and I wanted to make it all the way. I motioned for Lissa, Christian, and Mike to run out. Lissa had tried to cure Mike as much as possible, he could kind of see and he had a little more energy. They ran quickly without being noticed too much. Then I held on to Adrian and we ran as fast as we could towards the exit.

I thought we had almost made it when I heard someone yell, "They're escaping!" from behind us. I turned my head just the slightest to see a Strigoi pointing at us and then chasing us. We were almost to the street, but it didn't matter. We were never going to get to our car before they caught us. Even though we both new this we continued to run. So did Christian, Lissa, and Mike who were slightly in front of us. That's when I heard the screeching of tires. "Shit." I muttered. We were trapped between a car that had stopped right in front of us, probably filled with Strigoi, and the Strigoi who were following us. How were we going to escape this one?

**I really wanna know what you think so far so please comment when you finish reading it!!!!!! Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Charliebobjo**


End file.
